Awakening
by gleekout88
Summary: Something is changing in Paige and she doesn't know what it is or what is causing it. But the real question is who is causing it. She just needs to follow her instincts, old and new. AU. Will contain more PLL characters. Rated M for later chapters.
1. Awakening: Forshadowing

It was night. That much Paige was absolutely sure of. She could hear the sound of others running. Running around her, beside her. She could barely make out flashes of white every once in a while in the tree line. She had no idea where she was or what time it had to be. Last thing she remembered was laying down in bed. It had to of been an hour ago, she thought to herself. She didn't feel tired anymore. As if an hour of sleep was enough to energize her.

"Paige", someone whispered. She knew she heard her. Heard that voice that called to her at night. Every night for a month now this is all Paige could remember from sleep. Was she dreaming? Was it actually happening? Every time she thought she could she whom the voice belonged to, she would startle awake. Waking up feeling as if she _had_ been running for hours.

But this morning was different. Touching her feet to the floor by her bed she cringed at what she felt. Looking at her feet she saw a number of cuts and scrapes. Dried dirt and blood. Looking at her bed sheets she saw the same things. What the hell, she thought. Moving quietly to her bathroom she ran water into the bathtub and began cleaning her feet off. She then moved to her room and removed the sheets. Knowing that she couldn't wash them without her mother seeing them and asking Paige questions that she couldn't answer herself right now, she quickly went downstairs and put them in a trash bag.

Taking them outside to the curb so that the trash truck will get them, Paige saw something that made her drop the bag and her blood run cold. Across the street in the wooded area that Paige loved to be in so much, stood a dog. A _big_ dog. No just any dog. The dog from her dreams, at least what she thought were dreams. Starring the beast down Paige could hear the breaths it took in the early morning. As if all other noise in the world had stopped. She noticed the way its eyes looked at her. As if it could see right through her. Those eyes though. They looked so familiar. But they_ couldn't _be, Paige thought. Just then she heard the loud horn of the garbage truck a block away and just like that the beast was gone. As if the horn restored her feelings Paige moved back to putting the bag to the curb and started heading inside, but not before taking one last look to the tree lines.


	2. Awakening Chapter 1: Meeting

Before Paige reached for the door handle, she could hear rapidly moving footsteps on the pavement where the bag she just threw out was. Just to be sure the bag was tied shut, Paige looked down at the pavement to the bag. Tied shut with nothing showing.

"Exscuse me!" Looking up the the sound of the voice Paige saw her. The new girl that had arrived a month ago. _Beautiful, _Paige thought. And she was right. Emily Fields. One of the most beautiful girls that Paige had ever layed eyes on. The olive skinned brunette stood about a few inches shorter than Paige. She had an athletic build that really showed in the army green running bra and shorts that should be illegal to wear, as it was going to give Paige a heartattack.

The clearing of a throat brought Paige out of her starring at Emily's legs. Realizing she had been caught, she felt her face heat up and looked at sky, cursing herself for gawking. She was not a horny teenage boy. Looking back at the beauty Paige noticed a smirk cross the brunettes face.

"I was wondering if you could help me?" Emily said, while moving into the front yard of the McCullers house.

"I, uh, I can try." Why was she stammering so bad? Perhaps because she caught you practically undressing her, Paige thought.

"I feel so stupid. I was out running early this morning and actually have forgotten how to get back to my house. I had my music on and forgot to pay attention to the roads and signs. I am supposed to be back at my cousin Aria Montgomery's house before 9 this morning so she can take me to swim practice at the school." Emily said.

"Swim Practice? Are you thinking or joining the team this year?" Paige asked.

"Yes. My father says that just because my mother and him are not here right now doesn't mean I can slack. Not that I would do that with swimming. I love the freedom the water offers. So I am more than happy to try out, if I can find the school on time" Emily left out a little laugh at the last admission. The sound making Paige's ears perk up. It was one of the best things she had ever heard. She wanted to hear it over and over again. It made her smile, without her even knowing it. This caused Emily to smile back at her. Paige didn't think Emily could get anymore beautiful than she already was. Boy, was she wrong. The way her eyes crinkled when her mouth upturned, her little nose crinkling a little bit with the movement.

"Paige Elizabeth McCullers! You know you are supposed to leave me a note if you leave the house early! I hate wakeing up to your empty bed and no note!" Paige's mother, Lisa McCullers, yells across the yard before seeing Emily standing in front of Paige. "Oh, exscuse me. I didn't know you were running with company this morning. And such beautiful company it is. I am Lisa McCullers, Paige's mother."

"Oh my god!" Paige whispered under her breath, looking down, but she could hear Emily laugh as she moved past her towards Lisa.

"Good morning. I am Emily Fields. I just moved in a month ago with my cousin Aria Mongomery. My parents are still in Texas until the end of the month. Dad is in the army and couldn't leave base until then. They sent me here to get a head start before school. I was actually just stopping to ask your daughter directions back to Arias. I wanted to get ready for swim tryouts this morning." Emily said.

"Oh well, Paige will be going to tryouts as well. She is a co-captain this year, even though she is only in the 11th grade. Good form in the water this one has. She is so much like her father was in high school. He was an exceptional swimmer too." Lisa stated.

"Mom! I think Emily has better things to listen to this morning than my personal file." Paige said almost pleading to her mother.

"Actually it is nice getting to know the people in town. We will be in the same grade at school, so it will be nice knowing someone other than Aria and Mike there." Emily said.

"Well then, why don't you come in for some breakfast and then Paige can take you to Arai's to get your things before taking you to swim practice? Lisa asked.

"That would actually be really nice. I didn't have time to get anything this morning before I left." Emaily said. To say Paige was mortified, would be an understatment. Lisa turned and walked inside telling the girls to give her a few minutes to get the food started. "It's really nice of your mom to invite me in for breakfast. So you are on the swim team?" Emily asked.

"Yea. I have been on the team since 8th grade actually. I was on the 'little guppies' team in middle school, but my father had the coach watch me a few times. She liked me so much that she bumped me up to the high school team my last year of middle." Paige said.

"Your dad must be really proud of you for getting to co-captain so early" Emily said.

"I like to think that he would be. My freshman year, he passed away." Paige stated. Her father didn't really show any signs of being sick. It was her mother in fact that was sick. But within a month of being diagnosed with cancer, Paige's mother made an amazing recovery. Her father passed away two weeks after the doctor told Lisa she was in the clear. It was weird. Paige's mother acted like she knew he was sick and was going to pass. So did her dad. He started giving her attention non stop. Taking her into the woods for hikes and runs. It is why she liked the forest so much. Why she loved living out of town a little ways and no neighbors close by. Her mother wasn't really as heartbroken as most woman would be to lose the love of their life. They had been together since they were in high school. Her father was the swim team captain and her mother was the cheerleading captain. They were the perfect couple.

"I am sorry about your father." Emily said with a sad tone.

"It's ok. I have a lot of good memories with him. Um, we should probably go inside before my mother comes out screaming again." Paige said with a laugh. She loved her mother. She was very outgoing and loved being around new people. She traveled a lot with her work. This just happened to be a week when Lisa was home. Usually she would be gone for two weeks and home for one. She was going to be gone the first full week of school. That is why Paige still busied herself with swimming. Practicing in the pool until late at night so she wouldn't be home alone for too long. The girls made their way inside.


	3. Awakening Chapter 2 Scratch

Breakfast between the three woman was only a little awkward. Emily and her mother filled the time with talk and laughter. All of which Paige loved from the brunette. She loved everything about her. Her laugh, her voice. But now they were standing in Paige's room looking for a sweatshirt for Emily to wear on the request of her mother. Emily did admit that she was a little cold after they got to Paige's room. Paige's room was a little dark. She had put up darker colored curtains at the beginning of summer to block out the annoying sun rays at 7 in the morning. Those mornings when she wasn't up early or startled awake from her dreaming she wanted to stay in bed.

"Where are your sheets?" Emily asked

"I was cleaning this morning and decided to wash them as well. I hate sleeping on dirty sheets." Paige was getting pretty good at lying. That one came out before she even realized what she was saying.

"Me too. I don't like being able to feel dirt under me when I am sleeping." Paige handed Emily one of her sweatshirts and the brunette slipped it on, but not before smacking her elbow on one of Paige's dresser. Paige didn't even know she could move that fast. She was beside Emily in a heartbeat holding her bleeding elbow. But that isn't what really bothered Paige. It was the fact that her elbow hurt just a little too. Like she could feel what Emily felt. The feeling only lasted for about a minute but it was just too strange for her. She guided Emily into her bathroom and instructed her to sit on the sink while she looked for the first aid kit.

While Paige rummage around Emily remarked, "I'm usually not this clumsy. And I can just wash it off, it will stop bleeding."

"I would feel better if I cleaned it for you and put a band aid on." What the hell Paige, you are going to make her think that you are an obsessed freak. Let her clean it. But something in Paige wasn't letting her give this fight up. She had to make sure Emily was OK. She was frantic thinking that she was hurt, even if it was just a scratch. She turned to Emily with a wash cloth and started cleaning the cut. Nothing too deep, but Paige still felt uneasy.

"You know, it is ok. Just a scratch." Emily said. Paige and Emily's faces were now inches apart. Paige concentrating on the elbow and Emily concentrating on Paige's face. Emily slowly lifted her hand up and tucked a piece of Paige's hair back behind her ear. It was like Paige didn't even feel her touch her, so Emily moved her hand to cup Paige's face and turn it towards her. Paige's face moved in her direction but her eyes were still glued to Emily's now slowly bleeding elbow. "Paige." Emily whispered, trying to get her attention. "Paige." she said a little louder. Paige still didn't turn her attention to Emily. So Emily leaned in close to her ear and whispered again, "Paige."

Like a flash Paige was gone. Physically still in the bathroom but mind somewhere else. That voice. That voice she has heard over and over again. For a month it has been the one haunting her in her dreams. The one that she can never get close to. Can never figure out who it belongs to until she is in her bedroom waking up with dirty, bloody feet. Suddenly she was back in the woods listening to the voice. Watching wisps or white fur through trees. She started running. Running towards something that was out of reach, if only by a little bit.

And just as quickly as it happened Paige was back in the bathroom. Turning her eyes to meet Emily's. Burning so intensely Paige thought her eyes were on fire. Whatever she was feeling she could tell Emily saw it in her.

"Paige? What is wrong? Where did you just go?" Emily questioned.

"Uh, I, um, I don't know." Paige stammered, not once taking her eyes away from Emily's.

Paige felt it then. _Need_. She _needed_ Emily. But not in the way she thought she wanted. She _needed_ Emily to be OK. For her elbow to be OK. For everything to be OK for Emily. It was too intense and Paige stepped back, making the hand Emily had on her face fall away.

They were still looking at each other intensely when Lisa walked in. She knew the look on Paige's face. Knew of what it meant. But what scared her the most was that Emily didn't seem scared by Paige's starring. She was looking back at Paige like nothing was wrong. It was then that Lisa noticed Emily's elbow and stepped in. Ushering Paige out of the room she closed the bathroom door. On the other side she could hear Paige almost whimper. She knew it was time to tell Paige. But she didn't know how to tell Emily. She had just met the girl and was about to tell her something that was so hard to believe. It was so hard for her to believe when Nick had told her all those years ago. Emily, pulled out of her own thoughts immediately looked around for Paige. Lisa threw a band aid on Emily and asked her to go down to the living room and wait for her and Paige. Emily did as she was asked. Upon entering Paige's room to head downstairs the two girls stood frozen looking at one another. It took everything in Lisa to make Paige sit down on her bed and let Emily go downstairs. Now was the time to tell her what she had been hiding for sixteen years from her child.

AN: I will be posting more later, but this was what has been running through my head that needed wrote and posted.


	4. Awakening Chapter 3: Changes

"Where?" Paige asked her mother. "Where did Emily go?"

"What do you mean where? I sent her downstairs so I could talk to you." Lisa said.

"Because I was trying to clean her elbow? She hit it on the edge of that stupid dresser over there and busted it open. I was cleaning it up." Paige explained while moving off the bed. Why does my mother look so worried? I was only cleaning up Emily's elbow. Wait, why do I feel so dizzy all of a sudden, Paige thought.

"Paige you need to lay down." Lisa said.

"No I need to go find Emily and make sure she is ok. Why did you make her go downstairs?" As Paige took a step forward the dizziness in her head made her fall forward and everything went black.

_Lisa McCullers still remembers the day that the doctor told her she was sick. Cancer. It took one word to completly make her world start to crumble. Paige was her first thought. Paige can not grow up without a mother. She is too young to have to deal with that. Later that evening her husband Nick made a deal with her. "I'll take care of this, if you take care of her." All she could reply with was, "Of course I will take care of her." _

"Mrs. McCullers!" Lisa was brought out of her thoughts by Emily Fields screaming her name and running to Paige's side. Paige was laying with her front to the floor and her face to the side. Lisa sprung into action and immediatly went to the first aid kit for ammonia. She kneeled down in front of Paige and held it to her nose, making Paige stir from where she was passed out.

"Wha..." Paige mumbled from her spot on the floor. Her head resting in Emily's lap. Eyes not opening.

"You fell down hun. You said you were dizzy and went to stand up." Lisa explained.

"It is ok Paige, don't try to stand up just yet." Emily said. Emily looked at Lisa, she was hiding something. When she got downstairs in the McCullers house Emily couldn't remember why she was sent downstairs. Just that her elbow hurt and she was in Paige's sweatshirt. It smelled like Paige. Like orange and spice. She held it to her nose and took a deep breath. Thats when she heard the loud crash and ran upstairs to find Paige on the ground.

"Why does my elbow hurt?" Paige questioned. Opening her eyes Paige looked into brown ones. Ones that could make her heart stop. Paige grabbed Emily's arm and pulled the sleeve of her sweatshirt up until she could get a good look at her elbow. Covered in a band aid. I don't remember doing that, she thought to herself. Peeling back the band aid Paige saw that there was no cut on Emily. No markings that indicated that she even needed a band aid. Then she remembered that her elbow actually did hurt like it was cut.

"Paige you are bleeding." Emily said as she took ahold of Paige's arm and held it up.

Just as Lisa had thought. It was happening already. She thought she had another year to prepare herself for this. Another year to put off the inevitable. Another year with _her_ Paige. She was going to become someone elses' in a matter of time. And from what she saw it was going to be sooner rather than later.

After getting Paige off the floor and to her bed to sit Lisa stood in front of the two girls ready to explain. Just then Paige's phone went off indicating that she had to leave. Paige jumped up from the bed and told her mother that they had to leave for swim practice. Much to her mother's and Emily's arguing Paige was still going to practice. When the two girls left Lisa decided that it was time to call for help. Her husband had given her the number of a relative that was going to be able to help Paige when she started showing signs of her change. So Lisa quickly picked up her cellphone and dialed the number.

"Hello?" Said a female on the other end.

"Hello, my husband Nick McCullers gave me this number and told me to call it when it was time. And, well, it is time." Lisa said hesitantly to the strange voice on the other end.

"Yes, we have been waiting for your call. I will send my daughter over in a few hours to talk to you. Her name is Spencer."


	5. Awakening Chapter 4: Remember

Spencer Hastings, Lisa thought. Who would have guessed that she would also accept this trait. Usually only the males were so _lucky _to receive it. The tall brunette arrived to the McCullers resident about thirty minutes after Lisa got off the phone with Veronica. Spencer told her it was her mother that told her to come here.

"You seem very upset with this, _change_, if you will." Spencer said to Lisa.

"This, _change_, took away something I loved dearly." Lisa replied. She knew she was being short with this girl that was Paige's cousin. She was just a child too. Sixteen and well in control of her being.

"That was his choice. He chose to keep you alive and healthy to raise Paige. That is the ultimate sacrafice. Not everyone has to make that. Paige might not have to make that choice, as he did." Spencer said.

"She already did! Or at least her body did for her! And she has no recolection of it! And with a girl she has just met today!" Lisa was losing her temper with the younger Hastings. Here she was keeping her cool, as if what she was hearing was normal information for her. Or maybe it was for her since she has been in control for over two years now.

"When did Uncle Nick tell you? Tell you what you were getting involved with?" Spencer asked. So Lisa retold the story of how Nick McCullers changed her life forever.

_"Improved times McCullers! Was it because of your little cheerleader over there? If I had a hot thing like that to take whenever I wanted I would..."_

_ The jealous teammates words were cut off by a seventeen year old Nick McCullers slamming him agaisnt the wall in the natatorium._

_ "Don't you dare! My times getting better have nothing to do with her! I stay in the pool well after everyone and practice! Leave her out of this!" Nick McCullers all but sreams at his teammate. He felt a wave of dizziness take over and then the unthikable. Losing control of his own actions Nick slams his fist into James' face. James recoils and falls onto the ground holding his nose screaming that it was broken. Blood running freely down his hands and chin. Nick was only pulled out of, what he considered to be rage, by the gentle touch of Lisa Simmons touching his arm. Lisa was his girlfriend. And he loved her very much. Her calming effect on him worked long enough for his father to grab his arm and drag him from the race. Once away from James and the noise in the natatorium, Nick's father calmed James down and drove him and Lisa to the McCullers home. Once there Nick explained what he felt at that very moment. How he had lost control over the comments made about Lisa. Nick's father, Mitchell, then explained the real reason as to the loss of control. Lisa sat there with her mouth slightly open. What was she hearing? She had fallen in love with a man that had a family history unlike anyone else's. _

"And nothing they said could have turned me away from him. They tried to keep me away from him. He tried to keep me away. I loved him. I felt for him things I never felt before. We stayed together, went to college, married, and had Paige. I watched him struggle for years. Trying to figure out if Paige had had it passed on to her. He said how rare it was for a female to get it. And before he could see for himself or figure it out..."

"You became sick." Spencer finished the womans sentence, Lisa nodded. The story was well told among the Hastings/McCullers families. Nick's bravery and choices at the time were no secret. His family saw his choice as the greatest act of love. Lisa did not see it that way, that was clear to Spencer. So now it was her turn to prove to Lisa how amazing this gift is. And to show Paige how to control it.


	6. Awakening Chapter 5: Yellow

"McCullers, why don't you suit up and show these new girls how it is done?" Coach yelled to Paige.

Paige went into the locker room and started to change. First thing she noticed in the locker room was that her suit was a little bit tighter than it usually was. Which was odd since she had ran almost every morning in the summer. The second thing she noticed was that she could hear everyone in the natatorium. Everyone. Her head was full of everyones conversations. But one laugh, one voice she could pick out of everyones. _Emily_. She could pick that voice out of anyones in any crowd. Paige was confused as to why everything was so loud. She must have been in there too long and was starteled when Emily was standing beside her talking to her.

"You are taking way to long to just change into a swimsuit, are you sure your ok enough to swim? Maybe if you talked to your coach you could sit out this practice. You were just passed out at your house Paige." Emily said, concern lacing her voice.

"Emily, I am fine. Just a little headache. And my muscles feel sore for some reason." Paige said. It was weird that she was sore. Did her arms seem like they had more muscles in them? She flexed in front of the mirror. Holy shit Paige thought. She did seem to have more defined muscles in her arms. "When did this happen?" Paige said.

"Are you checking yourself out?" Emily asked while laughing. Stepping closer to Paige, Emily looked her up and down before walking out. Paige swore she had heard Emily say, "Because I like what I see" before she left, but her mouth didn't move. She knew she heard it. It was clear.

Stepping out into the pool area, almost all the team turned to look at her. Apparently they noticed the difference in Paige's posture. She didn't know what was happening to her body, and she did not like the extra eyes on her. Only one pair was what she cared about. Then she heard it. A soft "damn" from Emily. But this time Paige was sure her mouth didn't move, because Paige was looking right at her.

"Alright McCullers, in the pool! Give it your best, don't hold back!" Coach yelled.

Paige did as she was told and got into the pool. At first the water felt weird to her. It felt like she had just ran for an hour and was getting in the water to cool off. She didn't feel overheated when she was walking into the pool. Maybe she was getting a cold, or the flu? That would explain being dizzy all of a sudden and feeling a little too hot. Either way, she needed to step up her game right now in this pool and show the girls trying out what she and the coach were expecting of them this season. Plus she wanted Emily to see that she really was ok to swim today. Paige swam her laps and was surprised to find that she had shaved time off her own best. Almost 5 whole seconds. She was thrilled when the returning teammates pulled her out of the pool congratulating her. It was then that she felt a body collide with hers. Arms wrapping around her tightly, a soft muttering in her ear of the only congratulation that felt good. And just like that it was gone and Emily was in the pool with the rest of the girls swimming their practice laps. Paige watched her for the rest of the practice. She didn't even hear the coach dismiss them. She just stood there in awe of the girl that only two hours ago was standing in her bedroom, wearing her favorite sweatshirt.

After changing into her regular clothes and somewhat drying her hair, Paige made her way to her car. She was surprised to see a figure sitting on the hood. Legs pulled up under, her arms across them with her chin on her arms. Emily didn't move as Paige made her way over to the front of her car. Standing in front of the girl, Paige just stood there looking at her.

"Do you need a ride to Aria's?" Paige asked.

"I was actually wondering if you wanted to go for a drive instead. Aria's place is, it just isn't home. And I miss my home." Emily stated sadly.

Paige simply held her hand out to Emily. When Emily took it Paige pulled her into a ligering hug, whispering in her ear, "Then let's make this your home." Emily pulled back slightly and looked into Paige's eyes. She could see something brewing in Paige's eyes. Something she had never seen before. So she just stood there, in her arms looking into her eyes. And then it happened. A flash. Like a light in Paige's eyes. But it was the most amazing shade of yellow. Emily then leaned in and kissed Paige.

AU: Some on you are asking for longer chapters. Their coming, I promise, but their short right now because I am writing on my phone, so it is taking time just to get a thousand or so words down. I am so glad that so many are loving this story already!


	7. Awakening Chapter 6: Recoil

Paige felt as if she was on fire. Her skin was crawling, her muscles ached and she was burning up. Emily pulled Paige closer to her before pulling back to look at her.

"Paige, you are burning up!" Emily said after a gasp. She placed her hand on Paige's cheek to double check what she had felt during their kiss. Emily hissed and pulled her hand back again, looking at Paige with concern in her eyes.

"I am fine." Paige explained, reaching for Emily's hand again. Being around her was great, but touching her was completely different. Calming. Emily stilled something in Paige. Froze her. Made everything she was hiding away, crumble. The storm that she felt happening inside her moments before Emily kissed her was gone.

"Paige, you are not fine. You literally feel like you are on fire. And before we...kissed something happened with your eyes." A goofy smile formed on Emily's lips when she mentioned their kiss. What was it about Paige that was making her so attached so quickly. All Paige did was give her a comforting hug and tell her they were "going to make this her home". It was her eyes. The look of them. The slight flash of golden yellow she saw before their lips crashed. In the past twelve hours since she had met Paige, she felt more at home than ever. What is wrong with you Emily, this girl is practically a stranger to you and you just started making out with her. Stupid, so stupid.

"You're not stupid" Paige said, looking up at Emily from the ground.

"I said that out loud?" Emily questioned.

"Well I heard it. And you are not stupid." Paige said, looking into Emily's eyes. So much was going through Paige's mind at that moment. This time she was sure that Emily did not open her mouth. She noticed that her heart was hammering in her chest, and that she was sweaty. Maybe Emily was right and she was over heated. But when did that happen? Why was it happening. Just then Paige felt a pain shoot up her side. It was like a knife was shoved into her. She doubled over and let out what sounded like a whimper, grabbing onto her side with both hands.

"Paige, what is it? What is happening?" Emily was frantic now.

"I don't know" Paige said. My side is hurting. I probably pulled something in practice, what with improving my times and..." Paige was cut off by another pain that caused her to fall to her knees. Head hung low and slouching, Paige put both hands onto the ground and let out another whimper. Calm and comfort. When Emily touched Paige the pain was immediately replaced. Paige could still feel it, but it wasn't as strong as before.

"Paige where is your phone? I need to call your mother." Emily said.

"Can you just drive me home? I really do think that I just pulled something during practice" Paige said from her spot on the ground, still hunched over but now looking into Emily's eyes.

"Are you sure? Maybe I should drive you to the hospital instead. I can call your mom from they way there." Emily said.

"No, please, just drive me home." Paige hadn't really been in a hospital since her mother was sick. She was scared to go back.

"Sure" Emily replied softly. As she went to stand she took her hands off Paige, which made Paige feel the pain immediately. Paige let out a squeal that had Emily at her side again rubbing her back. What was going on, Paige thought to herself. As if she figured it out Emily took a hold of Paige's hand and helped her off the ground. Putting her in the cars passenger side seat Emily let go of Paige's hand and ran to the other side. Not before hearing a strangled whimper leave Paige's lips. Emily moved as quickly as she could to get into the drivers side of the car. Once inside she gently laid a hand on Paige's bare leg. Feeling how warm Paige's skin was to the touch scared Emily. But as she drove towards Paige's house she noticed how the skin around her hand had cooled off slightly. Almost matching her body temperature. She also noticed that Paige had relaxed and calmed down. She was no longer whimpering in pain. Emily started moving her thumb up and down Paige's leg in a calming motion, hoping to keep the girl subdued long enough to get her home.

Arriving at the McCuller's house Emily noticed that Paige, at some point had fallen asleep. Emily shut the car off and quietly got out of her side. Opening Paige's door she bent down to Paige's ear and whispered her name, not knowing what the action had done in Paige's dream. Paige bolted upright and looked at Emily before noticing what the action had done to her head and side. She was dizzy. Worse so than before and she felt her heart rate picking up. She climbed out of the car, brushing against Emily in the process and upon feeling her touch, Paige glanced in her direction. But just then something pulled Paige from her thoughts of Emily. A voice coming from the front door.

"Spencer?" Emily questioned, looking towards the house.


	8. Awakening Chapter 7: Lies

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Emily asked again. Everyone was no starring at Spencer. Lisa behind her just off to the side so she could see Paige. Paige was standing in front of Emily with a protective stance over the girl, one of her hands pulling Emily closer to her back.

"Looks like it is happening already, Lisa." Spencer said as she turned to the direction of the older McCullers woman.

"Wait, how do you know Emily Fields?" Lisa asked.

"Who are you?" Paige questioned the strange girl standing in front of her.

Spencer then turned and looked at Paige. She could see the change happening in the girl right before her eyes. And the protective hold she had on Emily only further proved it.

"Someone needs to start talking." Paige said in a deeper than normal voice, not letting go of Emily.

"Paige, hunny, come inside and the three of us can talk." Lisa said.

"By the looks of it, Emily needs to step inside with us too." Spencer said before Paige could object.

Turning back towards the house Spencer catches Lisa's attention and having her follow her in. With the new girl out of Paige's sight, she released her hold on Emily. But Emily didn't step away from Paige. Rather Emily stepped into Paige more. She rested her head on Paige's back and took a deep breath. She thought about what she had been through, just today. A little over twelve hours ago she had just met this girl. And now she felt as though she couldn't get enough of Paige. That is the moment Paige turned around and took Emily into her arms, much like the brunette had done to her outside of the school before Paige had had her spell.

"Wait, how do you feel now?" Emily questioned.

"I feel fine now. Just a little warm, but better with you here." Crap, Paige thought to herself. Why did you say that out loud! "I mean, I, uh..."

Paige was cut off by Emily's lips on hers. This time the kiss was more passionate than before. Paige's ears picked up on the sound of feet moving closer to the door from inside the house and broke the kiss. Grabbing Emily's hand she pulled her inside.

Lisa was seated on the sofa in the living room with Spencer sitting across from her in the arm chair. Upon entering the room Emily pulled Paige to the sofa and they both sat down.

"Spencer, what are you doing here?" Emily asked.

"Lisa called me and asked me to come speak with Paige." Spencer replied.

"Mom, what is going on?" Paige asked, looking over at her mother.

"Paige, before, what happened to your father, he gave me specific instructions. Instructions that when you started, changing I would call his sister and tell her. That she would know how to help you in ways that I cannot." Lisa explained.

"What do you mean when I start 'changing'? Paige asked looking between her mother and Spencer.

"Ah, that is where I am to step in. I am Spencer Hastings. Your father's niece. My mother and your dad we brother and sister." Spencer said.

"Then why have I never met you before? Or anyone from your family?" Page asked.

"Don't you wonder why you have never met anyone from your fathers side? No grandparents, uncles, aunts or cousins?" Spencer asked. "There is a reason we have been kept apart Paige. It would have been too much to be raised around each other. We would have been too much." Spencer said.

"Too much of what?" Paige screamed. "What exactly are you talking about? What change are you talking about?" Paige yelled.

"Paige, honey, don' get upset. Your father and I were trying to protect and do what was best for you."

"Best for me! You have lied to me for sixteen years! You told me that dad didn't talk to his family anymore because they had a huge fight! Is that even true?" Paige was furious.

"Yes it is. But we never told you why. Paige, your father didn't want you to be raised around his parents. When, if, you changed, he wanted to make sure you were safe. At a distance from them. His sister felt the same way but couldn't be around. They didn't want to take the risk of them finding you and Spencer." Lisa explained.

"Paige I didn't even know about you until earlier today. That is why I came here. I wanted to see if it were true for myself. And I can see it. I can see it happening when I saw you with Emily just now, in the front yard." Spencer said.

"How do you know Spencer? Are you in this with her?" Paige said to Emily while standing up. Her heart rate increasing and the chills from being too hot coming back.

"What? No! I Knew her back home. In Texas. I swear Paige I have no idea what they are talking about either" Emily said, standing up and taking Paige's hand. Calming her down immediately. "What is going on?" Emily asked as she was looking at Spencer.

"Paige, think of what you have been feeling for the past month. Awake, and dreaming. What you have been seeing in your dreams. Constantly getting overheated as of late, which, by the way, will eventually stay. You get used to." Spencer said.

"What? Get used to what?" Paige said, although she felt that it was going to be what she had been thinking since the dreams started. What she saw in them. What she saw across the road in the woods that very morning.

"Paige, you are part werewolf." Lisa said quietly, looking at the ground instead of at her scared daughter, who had looked to her mother for reassurance. When she saw her mother looking down, Paige knew it was going to be a bad thing. So she did what she normally did in her dreams. Paige ran so fast out of the house and into the woods that no one could have stopped her.

AN: I am loving the reviews I am getting. Love the way this story is going. I promise as the story progresses. the chapters will get longer. I like the pace I have set for it.


	9. Awakening Chapter 8: Run

So Paige ran. Ran as fast and as far as her legs could carry her through the trees without hitting anything. She didn't know how far she had gotten when she felt it. It was like a rip, bringing her down on all fours. It felt like her heart was being ripped from her chest. It hurt. It worst than the pain in her chest at the school earlier with Emily. Emily. Just thinking about her made her chest hurt more. She needed Emily. She needed to go see her. She could hear Emily's voice in her ear calling to her. Calling her back to her. She couldn't get up. She was frozen by what she felt. Something was hurting Emily, she knew it. She could feel it. So without another thought Paige got off the ground, turned around, and ran to her.

When she got to the tree line at her house, that is when she saw it. Spencer standing in the yard with a strong hold on Emily. Knife to her throat. Blood ran slowly from the blade Spencer was holding, telling Paige that Emily had been hurt. She could hear all of Emily's thoughts running wild.

Completely focused on her brunette, Paige took off in the direction of Spencer when she saw the knife shoved into Emily's stomach. The cry that Emily let out, as she fell to the ground, was only drown out my the growl that ripped its way from Paige's throat. A noise so terrifying that even Emily flinched from her spot on the grass where she lay bleeding. Paige jumped over the trash cans at the curb and landed on the ground beside Emily with a loud thump.

The last thing Emily Fields would hear would be someone saying, "You know what to do now."


	10. Awakening Chapter 9: Heal

Paige was walking through the town of Rosewood. It was the official first day of summer vacation. In a month she would have to start getting up early again for swim practices, but for now, the early mornings were hers to run wherever she wanted to. And right now she was running through the a row of houses in the middle of town. Running passed the Montgomery house, Paige waved at Aria Montgomery. A small brunette girl that Paige had gone to school with since pre-k. Wondering shy she was up so early with a moving van in her drive way, Paige kept up her pace racing through the town.

An hour later Paige's question as to why Aria was up so early was answered. There in the back of the moving van stood an olive skinned brunette that Paige had never seen before. She hadn't even realized that she stopped running and was standing there starring at the girl until she waved at Paige. Paige felt her face heat up as she waved at the girl in the crimson red tank top.

That same crimson red was now staining Paige's hands. She was on her knees now, leaning over that very same girl. Emily. Blood poured out of the hole that was now in her abdomen, eyes shut and face pale. "You know what to do now, Paige, let your instinct take over!" Spencer yelled at her from her spot on the lawn. Lisa stood beside Spencer, horrified at what she just saw take place, not daring to speak.

"I don't know what your talking about!" Paige yelled. "I don't know what instincts you are talking about! What the fuck did you do!"

"Paige, you know." Spencer said. How could she be so calm right now, Paige thought. "Paige, close your eyes and focus."

Paige did as she was told and closed her eyes. She felt her heart breaking in two for Emily. She just met her, and was already losing her. It was causing a storm in Paige. Something that she hadn't felt since her fathers passing. So she did as Spencer instructed and let her 'instincts' take over.

As if they had a mind of their own Paige's hands made fast work of removing the knife from Emily's stomach. Thank God Emily was not awake at the time, for Paige didn't think she could handle any noise from the girl. She then lifted Emily's shirt up so that it was bunched above her wound. Upon seeing the holes in her stomach Paige let out a soft whimper. Laying her hands on Emily's stomach Paige felt and ache in own. Looking down at her own shirt she saw blood seeping through at the same spot on her that was on Emily. Lifting her hands from Emily's stomach she saw that the girl no longer had a stab wound. All that was left that proved something had happened was dry blood and a hole in her shirt.

Paige then looked down and saw that her own stab wound was starting to heal. The skin made quick work of patching and putting together the skin that moments ago had been ripped open. Soon enough Paige just had a blood stain to match Emily's. Paige glanced up at Spencer and her mother, both of which were watching intensely to see what would happen. Spencer nodded at Paige, and she immediately lifted Emily off the ground and took her in the house and rested her on the couch.

Once settled Paige felt the rage that was building earlier towards Spencer return. Turning she wrapped both her hands around Spencer neck and slammed her against the nearest wall. Holding her off the ground by her neck gave Spencer enough room to put her feet on the wall and push off, causing both girls to slam into the coffee table, collapsing it and smashing it to pieces. Paige flipped them over and put her hands around Spencer neck again, squeezing as tightly as she could. Spencer's face started to turn red from the lack of air. Paige then leaned down further into her, pushing even harder on Spencer.

Emily awoke to the sound of something crashing across the room. Before she had time to process what had happened earlier or where she was, she heard a terrible growl and Paige scream. She had never seen someone with so much anger and rage in her life. It scared her how angry Paige looked. But what scared her more than that, was what Paige was currently doing to her best friend from home.

Emily walked over to where the two were and layed her hand on Paige's back. She felt the skin beneath her hand twitch, but Paige didn't stop her movements. So Emily did the only thing she could think to do, the only thing that worked earlier when Paige was hurting. She took her body and layed it completely on Paige's back, wrapping her arms around her neck and her legs around her stomach. She was completely off the ground, locked around Paige. Then she squeezed. Squeezed as hard as she could to the girl she was laying on. Whispering in her ear, "Paige, please stop" over and over again.

Paige froze in her actions, letting the tickle of Emily's breathe on her ear sooth her. Pull her from her actions. She then put a hand on Emily to hold her against her as she stood from her spot over Spencer. Spencer stood up fast and stepped forward towards Paige. Paige tightened her hold on Emily and began to step back, back until she felt the wall stop her from progressing. Spencer stopped, and then turned and sat down on the couch.

"You did exactly what you were supposed to do." Spencer said, calmly.

"What was that some kind of test? You could have killed her!" Paige screamed, Spencer's calm demeanor pissing her off even more.

"Paige, hear her out at least." Emily spoke up from her spot behind Paige, placing a hand on her back.

"Emily she could have killed you. She almost did!" Paige said.

"I knew you could save her, I just needed to see how far along you were." Spencer said.

Paige let out a low growl towards the girl. Emily grabbed Paige's hand and pulled her into the kitchen so she could have the girls full attention.

_"I need to test her. See how far along she is. It is how I will know for sure how to help her." Spencer said to the two woman seated before her. "And there is only one way to get her back here right now."_

_"Spencer, I don't understand. Why did you never tell me this was who you are? I would have accepted you! It was almost a whole 2 years!" Emily said to her._

_"Come on Emily, would you have really believed me if I had told you that I was becoming a werewolf? I didn't believe it myself at first, not until I started showing signs like Paige is." Spencer said. _

_"You never even gave me a chance. We have been best friends since we were five years old! Give me more credit than that. I told you that I was gay" Emily said._

_"I really don't think you can use those two for comparison." Spencer said with a small laugh, causing Emily to do the same._

_"It really is ok you know? I accept it. It actually explains a lot about you now that I think about it. You being really good at track." Emily said_

_"Yea, we get really good at running distances in a short amount of time. It is how I got here so quick after Lisa called me." Spencer said._

_"We need to bring her back Spence." Emily said "I need her back."_

_"I don't think you are going to like my plan very much, it will cause you pain and hurt her" Spencer said. _

"So she came up with this plan to get you back here, although I didn't know she was going to stab me. That part was a surprise." Emily explained to Paige the parts of the conversation she had missed between the two hen she took off.

"So the plan, that you knew of, was to get you scared to get me back here?" Paige asked.

"Can we just let her explain it to you? She really is better." Emily pleaded.


	11. Awakening Chapter 10: Imprinting

"You have five minutes to explain to me why you did what you did to Emily." Paige said to Spencer with a stern look on her face.

"Well it is simple, really. You two are connected. She brought you back here." Spencer replied.

"How?" Questioned Emily.

"Imprinting." Spencer said.

"What is that?" Paige asked.

"It means that you are connected. Almost with an invisible string between your hearts. Emily, everything you feel, Paige has the ability to feel it too if she lets herself. Pain, happiness, being sad. I'm just not sure how far you are with that part yet. What made you come back exactly?" Spencer asked.

"Emily. At one point, when I was running, it felt like my heart was being ripped out the further I got away from her. That is when I turned around to come back to her. Then I guess the second pain I felt was when you knicked her throat." Paige said.

"She moved and it slipped." Spencer held her hands up.

"And the next time?" Paige's voice rose.

"Paige I had to make sure you could heal her." Spencer said

"And what if I couldn't?" Paige said.

"I trusted you." Emily spoke up. "I trusted you to be able to heal whatever Spencer did."

"And you did. It was amazing to see too. So fast." Spencer said.

"Don't get too excited. I am still angry with you. What if I hadn't been able to help her?" Paige asked her.

"I could have healed her enough to get her to the hospital. It was a chance I was willing to take." Spencer explained.

"Some friend you have got here." Paige said while looking at Emily.

"I did what I had to do to test you." Spencer said standing up. Paige automatically stood up too growling in the process, ready to have another round with the tall brunette.

"Maybe we have done enough for today. We can do some more tomorrow. Spencer, Paige, please." Emily begged trying to stop another fight between the two. Spencer took the hint and excited the room and went into the guest room, where she would be staying.

"So, I guess this changes everything now." Paige said looking away from Emily.

Emily gently touched Paige's face with her hand and pulled her face in her directions. When their lips met, Emily felt sparks, hoping that Paige felt it too. But Paige felt so much more. She pulled away slightly, "Emily..." she started to protest before Emily returned their lips together. After what felt like enough time to convince Paige that this changed nothing of what was happening between them, Emily pulled away, but kept Paige's face close to hers.

"I'm not just going to run away Paige. That invisible tether between us, it isn't just something you feel. I feel it too. So I am here." Emily said.

"But what if..." Emily put her lips back on Paige's to stop her. "Are you going to that every time?"

"Yes." Emily said.

"Then I may just keep protesting." Paige said with a smirk.

"Or you could just shut up and kiss me." Emily said.

And Paige did as she was told. They were broke apart moments later by someone clearing their throat. Paige looked up to see Lisa standing back in the door way to the living room.

"So what happens now?" Lisa asked while looking in Paige's direction. "Am I to tell Spencer to stay for a while in the morning until we have worked through this?"

"Yea." Paige said looking back to Emily. "Maybe I do need a little help for a while."

Lisa nodded and turn on her heels to head back the hall to bed. Emily stood up pulling Paige with her.

"I guess I should get back to Aria's before her mother and her freak out. Will I see you tomorrow?" Emily asked.

"I would like that. Can I drive you?" Paige asked.

"I actually texted her a little bit ago, she just said she was outside waiting." Emily said while holding her phone up to show Paige the text. "So I will call you tomorrow." Emily sealed the promise with a passionate kiss. Paige walked her to the door and watched her get into Aria's car, waving with a stupid grin on her face as the car pulled away. Looking across the yard into the woods Paige saw the big white beast again. But it wasn't a beast, it was a wolf, just like her.


	12. Awakening Chapter 11: Scent

Paige was pacing back and forth in her room. It seemed that invisible tether between the two of them was getting stretched out the further Emily drove away. It was pulling at her heart and was hurting her. She physically missed Emily's presence. Mentally her thoughts were all over the place. 'You can't protect her if she isn't with you. What if she changes her mind and doesn't call you in the morning. What if Aria keeps her away from you! Surely Mrs. Montgomery would if she knew what had happened here tonight.'

Paige lays down in bed trying to calm her thoughts. Emily said she would call her, and she believed her. But her heart felt like it was being pulled out. 'What if Emily could feel this to? You are causing her pain.'

Without thinking clearly, need overpowering her, Paige runs downstairs and out her front door. What normally would have been a twenty minute car ride for Paige took less than a minute to run. She was standing in front of the Montgomery house before she even had time to process where she needed to go.

Being able to feel exactly where Emily was in the house, Paige made her way to the back. Paige knew she had to climb to tree to get to Emily's window, she just didn't know if she would be able to. The closest branch was at least five feet from her five foot frame. Knowing that she had to get to Emily, Paige closed her eyes and summoned the power to get up the tree. She jumped and latched on to the branch. Opening her eyes to see that she was dangling from the branch, at least ten feet in the air.

Paige, with what looked like years of practice, climbed the rest of the tree perfectly. She let out a soft laugh when she got to the top, thinking that that was a pretty cool perk to the change. She would have to see how much further she could jump and climb. Climbing out a limb to the porch roof Paige climbed on, walking right up to the window, that had all of its lights off but one. In the glow of the light from her Tv, Paige saw Emily laying down in bed, back to Paige.

Not knowing if the girl was asleep, Paige knocked softly on the window. Emily didn't stir. So Paige tried to open the window, finding that it wasn't locked. Paige quietly climbed in, as to not wake the girl, and closed the window behind her. Turning around she sees that Emily has turned over. Her face was lit up by the Tv, and it took Paige's breath away. She looked so relaxed and calm. Peaceful. She had to of been starring for a few minutes when she heard a soft voice.

"Oh Paige."

Paige froze. Her head tilted, eyebrow raised. 'Did Emily just?' Her train of thought derailed again when Emily moaned Paige's name a little louder this time. 'Oh yes she just did.' Paige could then pick up on Emily's breathing pattern. It had picked up, her chest moving more for the deeper breathes she was now taking. Shallow huffs of breathe escaping her lips that were partially parted.

All of Paige's senses were on overload right now. She loved it. She couldn't get enough of Emily Fields. Upon moving closer to the bed, that is when it hit Paige. The scent. She could smell Emily. She wasn't exactly sure where it was coming from, but it was overpowering her, and she wanted more.

The wolf part takes over Paige completely at this point. And before she knows what she is doing she is over top of Emily starring down at her. It is like an out of body experience. Paige can't seem to tell her body to stop, as if moving on its own accord. Getting onto the bed and hovering over Emily, Paige burrows her face into the girl below hers neck. Breathing her in. Emily lets out a little gasp as she is startled awake by Paige's touch, almost screaming before she realized who it is.

"Paige what are yo.." Emily starts to ask but is cut off when Paige bites gently at her neck, only to lick over the same spot, before rubbing her nose over it.

"More." Paige growls, her animal instincts taking her over completely. She now has no control of her actions, it is all on Emily. At this point she is sniffing Emily's neck all over, biting and licking at certain spots where she can feel Emily's pulse points.

"Ungh" A string of words leave Emily's mouth as Paige continues her assault on Emily's neck. She knows that she should stop Paige, but she needs this too. Maybe not as much as it seems Paige does, but she needs to feel close to the girl.

Paige then starts moving down Emily's neck to her collar bone letting out another breathy 'more'. Emily was going to let her have whatever she wanted at. Paige's hands make quick work of removing Emily's shirt, and then her mouth is back at the smooth skin. Paige then starts to sniff at Emily like a dog would. It starts to tickle her and she locks her hands into Paige's hair pulling the girl up to her eye level. Paige's lips are instantly on hers, tongue grazing over Emily's lips. She is granted access to the girls mouth immediately, and as soon as her tongue is in Emily's mouth both girls let out a moan.

Paige's hands on Emily's hips hold the girl down as she starts to rub herself against Paige's thigh that is between her legs. Emily makes a noise in protest as Paige's hands move up to remove her bra, cupping her as soon as her breast are free. Emily's hips jerk up at the motion just as Paige moved her leg downward, causing Emily to moan into Paige's mouth at the sweet contact.

Paige moves back down to Emily's neck while Emily's hands stay in her hair, pushing Paige down. Paige didn't need anymore encouragement and began moving downward keeping her hands on Emily's breasts. Paige moved her biting, licking motions to below Emily's belly button.

Pulling down the front of Emily's shorts Paige saw that she was not wearing underwear underneath. But the scent that escaped when she raised them was intoxicating to Paige. It was musky and all Emily. It was driving her crazy. Paige latched on to the skin where Emily's mound started and bit hard. Harder than she had any where else, leaving a mark that Emily was sure would be there for a good while. But Emily didn't care. She was loving the attention Paige was giving to her body, but she wanted more. She wanted more but knew she wouldn't be able to keep quite.

Just then Paige pulled Emily's shorts off her and positioned herself between Emily's legs. "Paige..." Emily moaned trying to get Paige's attention, but from the hungry look in Paige's eyes, Emily knew she wouldn't be able to stop her now. "Paige, I need..." She let out before Paige began kissing up her legs.

"What do you need?" Paige let out in a deeper voice than she normally used. The tone drove Emily insane and she wiggled under Paige.

"I need you." Emily admitted.


	13. Awakening Chapter 12: Mine

With the admission something in Paige snapped. She could feel inside herself how worked up Emily was. It made her worked up as well. It must be the connection, that cause her to feel exactly what Emily felt. What Emily needed.

"Paige, please, I need you." Emily said between heavy breaths. The musky scent that was driving Paige mad, only getting stronger. Without warning Paige's face was suddenly so close to where Emily needed her that she could feel Paige's ragged breath on her. Making her hips jerk up, causing her to brush herself against Paige's nose. She could see her wetness on the end of Paige's nose and it only turned her on more. Made her want for contact with the girl that was now so close to her. Before she could brush up against Paige's face again, Paige grabbed her hips and stilled her.

Emily let out a loud moan, one she was sure would wake the household, when she felt Paige's tongue on her. Running her tongue all the way up Emily's slit, Paige took the swollen nub between her teeth, making Emily's upper half joly straight up and her hands flew into Paige's hair, pulling the girl further into her.

Paige, at this point, was no longer the girl she was when she walked into Emily's room. She was exactly what Spencer had described her as. An animal. She was pawing at Emily, and lapping at her like an animal would do. Like a dog would do. Because technically that was how Paige had to look at herself now. She was a werewolf. In all terms, that meant she was a dog. And that is how she was acting towards Emily right now. But judging by the sound that Emily had just made, the way her legs locked Paige to her and her hands pulling at Paige's hair, this was exactly what Emily had wanted.

Emily came down from her high a fell back fully onto the bed. Collapsed into a heap and spent Emily just layed there. Finally free Paige wasted no time in crawling up Emily's body, kissing along the way and muttering 'mine' when her lips weren't on the girl. Paige layed her body down on Emily and and placed her head in the nape of her neck, coming out of her trance like state, just content smelling Emily's neck. Cuddeling further into Emily was impossible. She felt like she needed to touch Emily completely. Emily, catching onto Paige's struggle, began to help her get undressed. Once completely out of her clothes Emily went to push Paige back on the bed to give her what she had just had, but Paige simply grabbed her hands and pushed her back down, settling into Emily one last time.

"It's odd, I was so worked up earlier, but seeing you satisfied, leaves me feeling satisfied." Paige said into Emily's neck. "I think we have underestimated this imprint. I felt awful after I you left this evening. It was like the further you got away, the more my heart broke. I just needed to come and see you. I didn't intend for this to happen. I just wanted to see you."

"Are you regretting it?" Emily asked, unsure of the girls answer.

"No. I meant what I said, you are mine." Paige said, placing a kiss onto Emily's lips.

"You are like the perfect warm blanket. Your the right temperature." Emily said with a laugh. "But we should still put a sheet over us, in case someone walks in."

"Paige pulled Emily's sheets up over them and cuddled into the girl. The skin on skin contact felt amazing to Paige, and she wasn't sure if that was the imprint, or just being this close to Emily. But she couldn't imagine falling asleep any other way now.

AN: Sorry for this being a shorter chapter than usual, just needed to get this out while it was in my head. To the review asking about the time in this story, and that they have only known each other a day, I wanted their connection to be instant and strong. That is how they are as characters in my story. So yes, this is only after a day, but it is how Paige's imprint works. I am not really going to change that, I have more great reviews of people loving it than bad ones. So stick with it and wait for more, or deal! lol


	14. Awakening Chapter 13: Morning

Emily was usually an early riser, but this was the first time she woke up wrapped around someone. Paige was laying on her front, back to Emily. Emily had a leg between Paige's, front to her back and head between her neck and shoulder.

Emily pulled her top half off of Paige so that she could see the skid beneath her. The first thing she noticed was the three freckles that went almost straight up her back in a line. Emily reached out and ran her finger over them, making a line up her back, feeling Paige's skin beneath her fingers. Her olives skin the perfect contrast to Paige's creamy colored skin.

She then placed a kiss on Paige's shoulder, feeling the girl stir. She kept kissing a line from Paige's shoulder to her jaw, and back down again. She started running her hands up Paige's side, tickling her lightly.

"Em...stop." Paige mumbled. Emily's stomach flipped and her heart fluttered at the nickname. Emily kept up her motions.

Paige whispered the nickname again, along with a string of unintelligible mumbles, while wiggling around.

"Paige." Emily whispered in her ear before returning her mouth to the girls neck.

Paige opened one eye slightly to glance at Emily, but immediately shut it when she caught Emily's eyes.

"I know you're awake, Paige" Emily laughed out.

"Hmmm, don't know what you are talking about. I am sleeping." Paige said.

"Uh hu, then she won't mind if I get my naked self out of this bed and get dressed." Emily said.

Paige rolled over on top of Emily, and locked her hands above her head so fast she surprised herself. She just stared down at the girl before her. Taking in the color of Emily's eyes. Chocolate brown. Almost too dark to be brown, but Paige could see it. Brown with little specs of gold through it. Emily was doing the same to Paige. Her eyes brown. But what Emily saw flecked through it was not a normal color for human eyes. And she had to really focus to see it, but when she did she saw flecks of the golden yellow that had taken over Paige's eyes just last night.

Paige leaned down and gave Emily a light kissing before pulling back, not too much, her lips still on Emily's and whispered a 'good morning'. Emily replied back before they kissed again. This time Paige pulled away enough to look back into her eyes and whispered a 'hi' this time.

Emily started laughing at the girl. Paige used one hand to hold Emily's above her head, and used her weight to hold her to the bed. With her other hand Paige started to tickle up and down her side. Pinching her a little every time she asked her to stop.

"Paige...please...stop..." Emily begged between laughs. Paige did as she asked. And then she collapsed onto Emily, pushing her face into Emily's neck, taking a deep breath and in hailing the girls scent. That is when she heard it. Her favorite sound in the world. Emily's heartbeat. Slow, steady and strong. Paige closed her eyes and focused to the sound.

Emily ran her hands through Paige's hair, perfectly content to spend the rest of her morning this way. She felt Paige's fingers on her side drumming a steady rhythm. "What are you doing?" She asked.

"That is what your heartbeat sounds like." She explained as she continued her drumming on Emily's side. "It's very soothing you now?" Paige then made soft thump noises with her mouth, mimicking the sound. Paige slid her hand up Emily's side and back down to her naked hips. The motion made Emily's heart pick up speed. Paige sat up and looked down at her.

"What?" Emily asked.

"You really are beautiful." Paige said. Emily had been called many things due to her looks in life. Girls and boys have both told Emily she was hot. Or gorgeous. But no one besides her parents had told her she was beautiful. And looking into Paige's eyes she could see the girl truly meant it.

"As much as I would love to stay in bed like this all day, maybe we should go see Spencer. You two do have a lot to talk about." Emily said, moving a strand of hair behind Paige's ear.

"I would rather stay in bed and talk to you." Paige said as she layed her ear back to Emily's chest, to her calming heartbeat.

"Hmm, me too, but you need to figure this out. We don't need a repeat of your fight from last night. It really scared me how..." Emily was interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Hey Emily, who are you talking to? It is like six thirty in the morning." Aria said from the other side of the door.

"I'm, um, on the phone with my dad! He is still on army time." Emily lied. Paige started nibbling on Emily's neck, working her way to her ear. "Stop that." Emily said to her.

"Who are you yelling at?" Aria said with a chuckle. "When you get off the phone, mom is making us breakfast, come on down." With that Aria's footsteps could be heard moving downstairs.

"Ok, you go talk to Spencer and I will go have breakfast with them. We can meet up later, after you are done." Emily said

"No. I want to be with you." Paige whined, pushing her body further down into Emily's, her face into her neck.

Emily let out a chuckle, and pulled hair out of Paige's face. She then placed a kiss on Paige's check. Paige nuzzled her nose on Emily's neck. Whimpering softly, clinging to the girl below her. "Paige. You have to go talk to Spencer."

"Not if that means leaving you." Paige said.

"Paige." Emily said in a warning tone. Paige didn't budge. "Paige." Emily said again, getting the girls attention. Paige looked at Emily and whimpered. Emily's heart broke at the sound.

"Paige, what's wrong? You have to go to Spencer. You need to learn about yourself." Emily said.

"I can't leave you." Paige said.

"Yes, you can. I'll be fine." Emily said.

"I won't." Paige said it so low that Emily almost didn't hear it.

"Paige, what do you mean you won't be ok?" Emily asked.

"The thought of leaving you right now, I can't even deal with that. It literally makes my heart hurt, Em. I don't want to be away from you." Paige said, as a tear rolled down her cheek.

"Ok, ok." Emily wiped the tear from Paige's face with her thumb. "How about you get dressed and I will go down and tell Aria and her mom that I am not that hungry and that I am going for a run. I'll meet you at the mailbox and we will go to your house together, ok?" Emily said getting up out of bed to get dressed.

Paige moved her head from the pillows and caught a look of Emily's naked backside. Her eyes widened as she looked at Emily up and down. Eyes roaming over her naked form. Emily was fit. Probably from years of swimming. When Emily turned around to look at Paige and caught her starring at her breasts. Emily smirked and walked over to the bed, pulling Paige's hands so that she was seated on the bed. Legs dangling over the edge. Emily straddled Paige's lap and made sure the girl was looking into her eyes before she spoke.

"Paige McCullers, were you perving on me?" Emily asked, an amused smirk on her lips.

All Paige could do was nod. She had lost all powers of speech from looking at a naked Emily Fields. Emily let out a laugh before leaning in and kissing Paige, her hands coming up to lock into her hair. Paige's hands moved behind Emily and up to the middle of her back so that she could pull the girl to her. Both girls let out moans when their naked breasts touched each others.

Emily was the one to break contact a few moments later, by jumping off Paige and throwing a bra and shirt on. Before leaving the room Emily turned to Paige and said, "Hurry and get dressed, I will meet you outside in five minutes." And with that Emily left the room.

Paige moved around swiftly collecting her clothes and putting them back on. She then climbed onto the roof from Emily's window and looked at the tree she had climbed last night. In the light now she saw that the tree branch that she grabbed a hold of last night was at least ten feet off the ground. Paige wondered how she had actually managed to grab a hold of it to climb.

Without giving it another thought, Paige took one last look at the bedroom window before moving to the nearest tree branch. Thinking that she could make it, Paige took one bounding leap from the branch, landing squarely on the ground at its trunk. Smirking at the distance she had just managed to jump without getting hurt, Paige made her was to the mailbox, where Emily was waiting with an outstretched hand for here to take. "Today will be a great day' Paige thought to herself.


	15. Awakening Chapter 14: Sounds

"Sounds."

"What do you mean sound?" Paige questioned Spencer.

"Are you not listening to me?" Spencer asked with a glare in Paige's direction.

"No I am. I just don't understand what you are getting at." Paige replied. "It's not every sound I hear. And it isn't all the time."

"What do you usually do when you hear things?" Spencer asked, already knowing the answer.

Paige glanced to the porch where her mother and Emily were sitting watching the two. It had been a week since Spencer had arrived, explaining to Paige what was happening to her.

_Paige and Emily made their way into the McCuller's house. Sitting in the kitchen were Lisa and Spencer, drinking coffee and talking. Upon hearing the two girls enter the kitchen, Lisa looked up at her daughter and smiled. Paige's face was lit up and she was smiling so big. It had been a long time since she remembers her daughter looking so happy. Not since her father had Paige looked so genuinely happy. She knew she had to tell Paige the truth about her dad. She just hoped when she was done the story, her daughter didn't hate her._

_"And where have you two been?" Spencer asked with a knowing smirk._

_"I stayed with Emily last night." Paige replied, looking to her mother._

_"It's ok Paige. Spencer was just explaining to me the details of your bond to Emily." Lisa told her daughter._

_Paige's face flushed and Emily hid behind Paige. Paige hoped her mother didn't know the details about last night. Details she was still processing, a warm smile returning to her face at the thought of what they had done. Or rather what she had done to Emily. She looked up to see Spencer starring at her, not knowing what was going through the other girls mind. _

_A warm hand wrapping around hers brought her out of her gaze. She would never tire of Emily`s affect on her, although she could see the girl was going to be able to distract her easily. She squeezed the girls hand back and pulled her out from behind her. _

_"How about you explain it to me then?" Paige said to Spencer. _

_"Sure. Do you have any questions? It'll be easier to explain if I know more detailed things." Spencer stated._

_"Like?" Paige asked._

_"Like how long have you known Emily? She has been here for a month, I am assuming that long?" Spencer asked. _

_"I just met her yesterday actually. Exactly twenty four hours ago to this hour." Emily spoke up._

_Paige squeezed the girls hand, looking back at her with a soft smile. "Yea". Paige said, looking back at Spencer. Paige didn't like the look on the girls face._

_"What is with the face? Is something wrong?" Paige asked._

_"No nothing is wrong. That is just a really quick imprinting. A quick bond. It is rare to happen, but it has before. And really strong if she was already able to get inside your head and call you back like she did last night." Spencer explained. _

_"Are we sure its a even a bond and not just teenage hormones." Lisa questioned Spencer._

_"No Paige has defiantly imprinted to Emily. I can sense it between them. Wolves can tell when another wolf has found its mate." Spencer said. _

_"Mate?!" Paige yelled the question, caught off guard by the choice in words. Emily squeezed her hand._

_"Yes, mate. You can only imprint once Paige. It can never happen again, and it will never go away. Emily can chose to no longer need you in the way she does now, but you will always be connected to her. A mate is a lifelong bond." Spence explained._

_Paige turned to look at Emily. What had she gotten this beautiful girl into. This young girl that had a whole life ahead of her, she couldn't be stuck with just Paige. Sure Paige would be ok with never having Emily as she did last night ever again, although she didn't wish it, but Emily didn't even have a choice._

_As if hearing her thoughts, Emily pulled Paige into her, placing her head on Paige's shoulder so she could whisper in her ear, "I'm not going anywhere, and I am not sorry it happened. The imprint, or last night." _

_Paige calmed at Emily's choice of words and her touch. Paige placed her right hand over Emily's heart, feeling it's pulse and ending anymore negative thoughts. The girls didn't see the knowing look that Lisa and Spencer shared with each other._

_"So what happens now?" Paige asked, looking back at Spencer._

_"Now the fun part!" Spencer said, getting up from the table with a bounce in her step._

And that is what the girls were doing now in the McCullers backyard. The 'fun parts' as Spencer put it. They were fun, but For Paige anytime not spent with just Emily, seemed like a waste of her time.

She knew it was important that she get to know herself. She did. But right now, looking across the yard to the porch where her mate was Paige just wanted to be with her. Alone. Without the annoying distraction that was Spencer Hastings and her 'training sessions', as she like to call them. They had been spending the last week focusing on Paige's new ability of hearing.

Paige was brought out of her thoughts by a stick whacking her in the head. Again. This was about the third time today that Spencer had thrown a stick at her head when she wasn't paying attention.

"SPENCE!" Paige yelled at the girl, a high growl following.

"You weren't listening, I had no choice." Spencer yelled back with an amused smirk on her face.

"Why do you always throw a stick?" Paige asked

"Well, you are technically a dog" Spencer said, laughing at the girl. Paige looked to the porch when she heard Emily laughing as well.

"Not funny Em!" She said.

"Yea, it kind of is. If you would pay attention to her she wouldn't have to keep doing it!" Emily shot back, still laughing at Paige.

Lisa was laughing along with Emily. The two had bonded over the past week. Due to the imprint, Emily had been spending her free time with Paige at the McCullers. At night she would return home by herself, but every night when she walked into her room Paige would be there waiting for her. They hadn't taking things as far as their first night together, usually Paige would drape herself over Emily, needing contact with the girl to relax, and they would fall asleep.

"There! How did you pick up on her laughing? Even I couldn't hear that." Spencer asked.

"It is Emily. It is easier to hear her." Paige replied.

"Ok then, I need you to focus on your surroundings. Not just listening to Emily. Close your eyes and just listen. What do you hear?" Spencer asked after a few minutes of Paige being absolutely quite.

"I hear...paws on the ground." Paige's eyes flew open and she looked past Paige to the tree lines of the McCullers back yard. "Someone is coming" Paige said.


	16. Awakening Chapter 15: Company

"Someone is coming." Paige repeated. She knew that whatever it was wasn't human. She could smell an animal scent. Paige put her head down and closed her eyes, when she lifted it and opened them a second later her eyes were golden yellow.

Paige made a mad dash to the porch, reaching it in seconds. Paige was moving too fast for Emily to register what was happening, before Paige had her up and pulled against her back. Emily could feel Paige's heavy breathing and rigid stance. She didn't know what was happening. One second her and Spencer were having fun in the yard and the next Paige was protecting her.

Peeking around Paige, Emily could see Spencer standing in the same spot she had been. Everything seemed to move in slow motion the moment she heard a howl. It was loud. Too loud to not be far away. What ever was coming, whatever Paige heard, was close.

All Emily could see were blurs moving into the yard. Four of them. The one that stuck out the most had a bit of a red tint to it. Dust from the ground made a cloud that Emily could not see through, when the blurs came to a stop in the yard in front of Spencer.

Paige let out a loud growl that made Emily turn back into Paige's backside. Made Lisa turn her attention back to Paige before she too, turned to stand behind Paige. As the dust settled, Paige could see five figures, one of which was climbing off of ones back, in the distance. The one furthest to the right tackled Spencer to the ground.

Paige turned to Emily one last time before bounding off the porch to her new friends side. When she got close enough to hear the conversations she could see the male that had tackled Paige, was in fact hugging her and giving her kisses. Paige stopped her movements and watched the interactions.

Paige then took in the new people standing in her yard. Three males and two females. The females were blonde and shorter than Paige. two of the males had dark hair. All three males were much taller than her. Paige's fighting instincts were telling her that it didn't look good if she had to fight.

Spencer at that moment stood up, and started dusting her pants off. Immediately the male that tackled her had his arm around her, pulling her closer. She leaned into him before addressing Paige.

"Paige, these are my friends. This is my mate, Toby. He is also a werewolf. That is Caleb and his mate Hannah. She isn't, he is. And this is..."

Spencer was cut off by the blonde speaking for herself, "Ali. Alison DiLaurentis. I am a werewolf as well, just not with an attachment." Alison said the last part with what could be described, as a look of disgust to the two pairs behind her. Paige knew then that she didn't like the girl. Everyone stepped forward, except for Alison, to shake Paige's hand.

It was then that she felt those familiar arms circle around her waist and a head rest on her shoulder. Paige moved her hands to cover over Emily's and to slightly lean back into the girl. Spencer then went through the introductions for the group again for Emily. Alison once again stepped forward, but this time held her hand out for Emily.

Paige's blood started boiling for the look that Alison was giving Emily. Jealousy. This was a new feeling for Paige. She didn't like to think of people as property. She didn't like to see that trait in other people, but she was feeling it towards Alison.

"You can call me Ali" she told Emily as she went to shake her hand.

Paige stepped between the two and growled at Alison.

"Calm down dog. No need to pee all over her, i am only shaking her hand." Alison said, glaring at Paige. If Paige could read her thoughts she would have lost it on Alison right there. The moment Paige stepped forward between the two, Alison knew she had to have Emily. 'Game on' she thought to herself.

"Cool it, Ali." Toby said, stopping Alison from making anymore snide comments.

Allison stepped back into line with the rest of the group. Emily was shocked by Paige's interaction with Alison. But at the same time, it was totally turning her on. Jealous Paige was hot, she thought. But Paige clearly heard what she was thinking, because she turned around and pulled Emily in for a kiss. "I'll show you how hot that was tonight." Emily said to Paige when she pulled away from the kiss.

Emily looked up to see Alison glaring at the two. She felt her blood run cold with the look. She hoped there wouldn't be trouble between the two girls. Emily remembered Spencer talking about a Toby she had met before the girl moved. She didn't get a chance to meet him before she came to Rosewood, but now she could see why Toby liked him. He was very handsome, and had beautiful eyes. It was very clear that he was in love with Spencer, as Spencer was with him.

As for Caleb and Hannah, Emily had never heard Spencer mention them before. Caleb was just a few inches shorter than Toby was. He had longer hair than the other boy, but it seemed to be clean. Hannah, on the other hand, was very well dressed. He long blonde locks were curled at the ends, and she was smiling at everyone for no reason. Emily hoped that she would be easier to get along with than the other blonde.

"So, Emily, right after you left Toby and I met in person. The imprint happened instantly, and is not a strong as yours. Toby is also a werewolf, so were not sure who imprinted who." Spencer chuckled.

"We definitely did it at the same time." Toby said looking down at Spencer and kissing the top of her head. "Caleb is my best friend, and Hannah is his mate. Alison just happened to show up one day and revealed to me that she was a werewolf, so she has been with me and Toby for a few years."

Alison winked at Emily when she looked at the blonde. Paige either didn't see the action or was choosing to ignore it. "What are you all doing here?" Emily asked the group.

"Spencer asked us to come here. Thought maybe we could help Paige along faster if there was more people. Me and Toby have had our gifts for a few years now, so we may be able to help you with things that Spencer hasn't read from a book." Caleb says the last part and the whole group laughs.

"Ok, can we eat now guys? You said we didn't have time before we left and I am starving!" Hannah says.

"Yes Hannah, we can go eat." Caleb said as he started walking towards the town.

"How do you know where you are going?" Paige asked.

"We can smell food. Try keeping up." Alison said.

"Paige, no. Leave it be. Hey, look at me. Don't let her get to you, ok?' Emily said, sensing Paige getting worked up again. "Lets just go eat with them and listen to their advice. Maybe it will help speed things along so we wont need them, and then we can be alone whenever we want to be." As Emily finished her sentence she kissed at Paige's neck.

Paige reached down and lifted Emily up by the backs of her thighs, making the brunette giggle before their lips met. Paige walked them to a tree when she pushed Emily up against it. "Or we could stay here." Paige said as she moved her assault to Emily's neck, cause the girl above her to moan.

"We can't...stay here Paige...we have to go...with them." Emily said between her ragged breaths as Paige kissed her neck. Biting and licking the areas that drove her crazy.

"You know I can tell when you want me. And you know what it is like when I can't stop." Paige said as she pushed her stomach into Emily's stomach, feeling the girl buck into her.

"Let's just go eat and then when we come back, we can finish this." Emily said.

"Hey! You two can have all evening and tomorrow together if you just come eat with us. Scouts honor." Spencer said the last sentence while making the scouts salute.

Lisa McCullers stepped onto the back porch about twenty minutes after the group left. She looked to the woods, searching for it. Sensing her, the wolf walked out from behind a tree. It walked across the road and into the McCullers yard. Lisa walked to the chairs in the yard and took a seat. The big white wolf sat in the chair beside her, and before her eyes the wolf transformed.

"It is time to tell her" said the wolf. "She is ready, she is not alone."

AN: Next chapters will be a lot longer, promise!


	17. Awakening Chapter 16: Jealous

The group walked into the town of Rosewood, stopping at a intersection. Caleb then asked where they should go eat, looking to Paige.

"Um, we could go over to 'The Grille', they have a pool table in the back with a few tables. It's early, so we could get the back to ourselves." Paige said.

They all agreed, the boys and Paige were excited for the pool tables. Entering the resturaunt, Paige was able to get the back room for them. They pushed tables together and sat around looking at the menu. After they all ordered the boys practically ran to the pool table. Emily left out a small giggle at the look on Paige's face as she looked between Emily and the table.

Paige was stuck between wanting to play and wanting to stay with Emily. Her legs were bouncing and she was wiggling her fingers that were laced with Emily's. "Paige you can go play with the boys. I will be right here. Also, you look like a little kid right now." Emily said the last part laughing.

Paige blushed and tipped her head down. Emily tilted her head up and kissed her. "Go play." Emily said with a chuckle, laughing even harder when Paige took off to the pool table.

"Must be hard dating a 'pup'." Alison said to Emily.

Emily turned and glared at Alison, "What do you mean, 'pup'?

"It is what we call a werewolf who has just recently started coming into their self." Spencer said. "It isn't meant to be used as a derogatory term" she glared at Alison, who rolled her eyes.

"I think it is cute, the way she acts. I wouldn't want her to act any other way." Emily said, a proud look on her face as she turned to look at Paige.

"Have you told her?" Spencer asked.

"Told her what?" Emily said, still looking over at Paige.

"That you love her?" Spencer said with a smirk.

"Not yet." The admission left Emily's lips before she had a chance to think of her answer. She looked at Spencer and blushed. "Are we crazy? It had only been a week, and I already feel like I never want anyone else. Is that because of her imprint?"

Emily heard Alison let out a puff of air and excuse herself to the bathroom.

"You have to ignore her. Something has been bothering her for the past few weeks. She has been a bitch the whole time. An no. I don't think you are crazy. And sure, some part of the imprint is moving it along, but that is not the only reason. Love is the main reason imprints happen. There has to be something there to spark the fire. So on some level, you two were meant to be together, meant to happen." Spencer said.

"Still, why be tied down to one, you could have anyone you wanted." Alison said, as she draped an arm over Emily's shoulder. Emily didn't even know she had come back from the bathroom. She thought of Paige and in an instance the arm was ripped from Emily.

"Don't touch her!" Paige said as she pushed Alison away from them both. Paige's eyes turning golden yellow. She wanted to rip her limb from limb for touching Emily. Paige's teeth began to turn, become sharper. Her ears started getting pointy.

"Emily calm her down!" Spencer yelled.

Caleb and Toby came running over placing themselves between Paige and Alison. Hannah stood at the door to make sure no one would come in before they could get Paige to calm down.

"How?" Emily asked looking at Paige as she changed right before her eyes.

"What you normally do! Emily, touch her!" Spencer was frantic. She didn't want Paige to turn for the first time in a public place. She would not be able to control herself. A small room in a resturaunt would not be ideal for her to lose herself.

Emily did as she was told and put a hand on Paige's arm. Paige flinched but didn't take her eyes off of Alison. Alison was standing behind the two boys with a smug look on her face. This was what she wanted, for Paige to lose it in front of Emily. For Emily to see what a monster Paige could be. Mostly, she wanted Emily.

Seeing that just touching her arm wasn't working, Emily stepped in front of Paige. For the first time she saw Paige's teeth and ears. But her eyes. The eyes that Emily loved to see. That is how she knew Paige wasn't a monster. So she grabbed Paige's hand and put it to her chest. Right where she could feel how fast her heart was beating, and pulled Paige into a hug, so that her hand was stuck between the two.

Thump. Thump. Thump. That familiar rhythm is what made Paige stop in her actions. She threw her free arm around Emily and spun them so that she was no longer looking at Alison. Emily pulled back and watched as Paige began to turn back. Her ears shrinking to their normal size, along with her teeth. Her eyes were the last to turn back to their dark brown as she looked right at Emily. "I'm sorry" she whispered.

"For what?" Emily asked back.

"That you saw that. I didn't mean to lose control, I just saw her touching you. Something took over. The way she looked at you when she first got here, I don't like that look. I don't want to lose you." Paige said, her heart picking up speed as she let out the confession.

"Hey, look at me." Paige did. "I'm not going anywhere. Spencer said that there would be times when this would happen. We know how to control it now. I'm not going anywhere. I'm not interested in anyone else." Emily said to Paige.

While the two were talking Toby and Caleb turned on Alison. Spencer at their side as well.

"What the hell Ali?" Toby yelled. "You know how young wolves act if you come between them and their mate. Why would you do that?"

"Because I wanted her to see what Paige really looked like, like a monster who can't control herself." Alison said.

"Why? Why did you even come up here with us?" Caleb asked.

"Because I love Emily!" Alison said. Hannah moved from the door to stand next to Emily and Paige, who had now turned to listen as well.

"What?" Toby, Caleb and Spencer said at once.

"That explains your behavior after she left. You seemed depressed, and then you became this bitch to everyone." Spencer said. "You know you can't make someone imprint with you? You can't break some ones bond. Why get in the middle?"

"Because I want her! She moves here and gets to be in love? And what do I get back in Texas? Nothing!" At this point Ali is screaming. Emily tightens her hold on Paige, making sure the girl knows she isn't going anywhere.

"I think you should leave, go back to Texas." Toby says, stepping up to Ali and away from the others.

Alison glares at Toby. Then the rest of the group. Before turning and running out the restaurant she looks at Emily and smirks before saying, "you'll see, she is monster like the rest of us." With that she was gone.

"We will go make sure that she at least leaves this area." Caleb says, as he and Toby run after her.

"We have a lot to talk about." Spencer says. "I thought we would have time before you showed signs of being able to turn. Go home now. Take Emily with you. Make sure you are together tonight just in case Alison comes back, although if she knew what was good for her, she won't."

"She came here. Doesn't that prove she isn't the brightest?" Hannah asked with a laugh. Paige like Hannah. She was chatty, but not in the annoying way. She wasn't the smartest person she had ever met, but she seemed genuine.

"Where are you staying?" Paige asked.

"We all got a room at the B+B down the road." Hannah said. "Toby got you two a room Spence." With that Hannah was gone too.

Spencer turned to the two and said, "Remember, not out of each others sites. I will be over sometime tomorrow evening to talk." Spencer followed Hannah out.

Finally alone Paige pulled Emily into her again and buried her face in the top of her head, inhaling her scent. Relaxing against the girl. The clearing of a throat broke them apart. It was their waitress. Paige asked her to bag up their food and payed their bill before walking out of the resturaunt with her arm around Emily's shoulders, pulling the girl into her. Emily threw and arm around Paige and the two walked back to the McCullers.

Paige read the note her mother had left for her while Emily put the food in the fridge. "Mom is gone out of town for work until Sunday. I didn't even know she had to work." Paige couldn't remember her mother telling her that she had to be gone for a few days. She always told Paige. Oh well, she thought.

Soft tan arms circled around Paige's waist and lips made their way to her neck. She smirked as she set the note down and turned around. Like early that evening Paige picked Emily up and turned around so she was seated on the counter, never breaking their kiss. Emily locked her legs around Paige and pulled the girl further into her. Paige's upper stomach pushing into Emily's center. The contact made Emily moan into Paige's mouth and buck her hips again. Emily's lips parted just enough for Paige to push her tongue in and deepen the kiss.

"Bed." Emily let out through a moan. All Paige could do was nod her head as she picked Emily up and carried her upstairs.

Paige wasted no time in stripping Emily and herself completely of their clothes. As soon as she did, the scent of Emily took over, filled her nose and drove her senses crazy again. The thought of having a repeat of their first night, turned Emily on even more. Her hips bucked, center rubbing against Paige's bare thigh as Paige worked on her neck and chest.

"Paige..." she didn't even have to finish the sentence before Paige went down on her, already knowing what Emily needed. Paige wasted no time in getting her mouth on Emily's hot center. Licking her was up to Emily's swollen bud before going back down to her open slit. She was working Emily up, taking her numb between her lips Paige softly bit down, making Emily scream, "Paige!", as she came. Paige didn't let up. If anything Emily screaming made Paige want more from the girl. She couldn't get enough of the way she tasted. It was like a drug for Paige, an addiction.

As Paige worked her mouth on Emily's bud she used her other hand and entered Emily with two fingers. Pushing hard into the girl Paige felt her walls tighten around her fingers. Emily sat up and used her hands to pull Paige's head into her more, moving her hips, she was practically humping Paige's face now. With Paige's tongue and fingers working Emily it didn't take long for the brunette to come a third time and collapse on the bed, completely spent. Paige had other things in mind and stayed down at the brunettes hips and let her calm down.

'This was going to be a long night' both girls thought to themselves.


	18. Awakening Chapter 17: Alone

"Uh, fuck Em." Paige moan out as Emily worked her up. Her mouth never leaving Paige's center. Paige had worshiped Emily's body for well over an hour before she let Emily take control. Emily was now down Paige's body. She had both of Paige's legs over her shoulders and her hands were on Paige's breast, squeezing in time with her licks. She brought Paige to her fourth orgasm of the night before she decided the girl had had enough and crawled up her body.

Like Paige had done their first night together, Emily kissed her way up Paige's body, whispering 'mine' between them. When she got to Paige's face she let out a giggle as Paige flipped her over, got on top of her and cuddled into her. Paige began to sniff all over Emily.

"Don't, I smell gross." Emily said pushing Paige away slightly.

"You smell amazing." Paige said to her protest, pushing her body as far into Emily's as she physically could.

"I probably smell like a monkey." Emily laughed.

"A monkey that just had amazing sex." Paige said as she continued to nose around at Emily.

"I need a shower actually." Emily sat up.

"Em, it is like, two in the morning, lay back down her with me please." Paige whined out in protest.

Emily stood up and looked back at Paige, flashing her body at the girl to make a point, "if you don't want to get with this in the shower, then stay here."

Paige jumped out of bed and scooped Emily up in a heartbeat, carrying her into the bathroom. She placed Emily on the counter and turned to turn the shower on, Emily swatting playfully at Paige's ass. Paige turned back to Emily after the shower started running and stepped between her legs. They had been making out long enough that the room was filled with steam, before Paige picked up Emily again and stepped into the shower.

Slamming Emily against the wall of the shower Paige wasted no time in entering Emily with two fingers. She began pumping them in and out at a fast pace, making Emily come almost immediately. Paige didn't stop as she could feel Emily tighten around her fingers, juices flowing down her wrist. She just pushed harder into Emily and soon enough Emily was screaming Paige's name out for what felt like the hundredth time that night. Emily slid down the wall back onto her feet and leaned against it trying to catch her breath.

Paige took the soap bottle from the rack and began to wash Emily and herself off. She could feel herself that Emily was truly spent and tired, so she washed them off as quickly as possible, washed both their hair, dried them both and carried Emily to her bed. Placing Emily down in bed Paige crawled to lay beside her, not wanting to disturbed Emily, who seemed to already be asleep. Paige was content just to watch. And she did for about ten minutes. Until Emily began to stir and call out for Paige. Paige touched her face and Emily's eyes flew open.

"What happened?" Paige asked softly.

"I couldn't feel you here. I can't sleep without you here." Emily said, tears filling her eyes.

"I was here. You're never going to sleep without me here." Paige said Emily nodded and pulled so that Paige was laying on top of Emily.

"That is better." Emily said as she calmed down and relaxed under Paige's touch. "Like my own personal blanket, nice and warm."

And with that Emily drifted off to sleep. Paige was reminded of the conversation that Spencer had with her a week ago about being hot. She said that she would always remain at a hot temperature to everyone else, but for Emily, she would be the temperature she need her to be. One of the gifts of the imprinting. Emily would never really need a blanket again as long as she had Paige in the bed with her. It wasn't long before Paige fell asleep too, listening to the sound of Emily' heartbeat.

The next morning Paige was woken by her dreams. Visions of the white wolf running through the woods again. Paige looked down to see that Emily was still asleep. Paige just layed there watching how calm Emily looked.

"Creeper." She heard Emily say.

"Excuse me?" Paige said with a chuckle.

"You are being a creeper right now Paige." Emily opened her eyes and looked at the girl above her. "Good morning."

When Emily went to stretch Paige saw a look of pain play out across Emily's face, her body going rigid as she made a noise of discomfort. Paige pulled herself off of Emily, "What is wrong?"

"Just sore and stiff from last night." Emily saw the look of anguish cross Paige's face and lifted her hand to smooth out the worry lines on Paige. "It is a good kind of sore Paige. You kind of wore me out last night." A slight red tint shading Emily's cheeks.

"I should have never lost control with you." Paige said, still looking sadly at Emily.

"Hey, I don't care about it, so you shouldn't either. I hope to wake up like this all the time, it is just a reminder or how we feel about each other. About what we do to show that." Emily said.

"Ok." Paige said, still somewhat unconvinced.

She jumped out of bed and threw on a pair of jogging pants and a tank. Walking to here dresser she did the same for Emily, throwing them at the girl on the bed. "Think you can manage to get dressed or do I need to help?" Paige asked.

"If you come over here to help, no one will be putting clothes on me, and you will be in less." Emily said with a smirk.

"I'm going to go start breakfast, perv, whenever you are ready, come downstairs and eat with me." Paige kissed Emily's forehead before walking out.

Downstairs Paige opened her phone messages and saw she had one from Spencer asking if it would be ok for her and the gang to drop by around two. Paige replied that it would be fine, that she had the leftovers from the resturaunt that they could heat up. Paige could hear Emily's footsteps coming down the stairs, and knew the girl was trying to keep quite. Paige ducked behind the door at the end of the kitchen and when Emily walked passed it, she jumped out and yelled 'boo'.

"Ow ow ow, you hit me." Paige said with a laugh as Emily put her hand down. Paige had scared Emily so bad that the girl turned and smacked Paige across the face before she realized it was just Paige.

"You shouldn't have scared me. My dad taught me self defence." Emily stated.

"Yea? You literally busted my lip." Paige said as she pulled her bloody hand down for Emily to see. Emily gasped an apology before taking Paige by the hand to the sink to clean it. "Em, are you forgetting something?" Paige asked.

When Emily's head tilted to the side Paige pointed to her lip, it was already starting to heal. Emily watched as Paige's skin started to fuse together, almost like it was being stitched up. It was amazing to watch. Once Paige's lip was all healed up, Emily wiped the blood away. She felt guilty about hitting Paige, but couldn't hold back her laughter at what she had just done.

"I guess I don't really have to worry about you 'handling yourself' in a tough situation, huh?" Paige asked.

"Nope. Dad taught me everything I would need to know to fight someone off." Emily said.

"Maybe I should train with you instead of Spencer." Paige laughed out.

"I could you know? Show you some moves?" Emily told her.

"I can't risk actually hurting you. After what happened yesterday with Alison, losing control like I did. I can't risk that with you. The only moves I need you to show me are the ones in bed." Paige said.

"I'm not afraid of you. Even when I saw you yesterday in the resturaunt. You're not a monster like Alison said. You are beautiful. And whenever you finally change the whole way, you're still going to be beautiful. It isn't going to change how I feel about you. Ever." Emily explained to Paige, finish off with a kiss.

"Do you remember that day when I was running past Aria's and you waved at me?" Paige asked her.

"You mean the first time I caught you staring at me? Yes, I remember." Emily said.

"I knew from that first moment that somehow I wanted you in my life. I didn't care how, I just wanted to know you." Paige said Emily stepped closer to the girl and wrapped her arms around her waist, keeping Paige at a distance so she could still look into her eyes.

"Why do you think I 'got lost' that first day I talked to you? I couldn't think of any other reason to approach you. You are a little intimidating Paige McCullers." Emily said.

"Wait, you weren't lost?" Page asked.

"No. I had been jogging the same path for weeks. Always right by your place. That day, you just happened to be outside." Emily said.

"I am so glad I was." Paige stated.

"Me too." Emily looked to the ground and mustered all courage she could find. She then looked back at the girls eyes. "I love you Paige."

Paige pulled Emily into a hug and a kiss before replying her own, "I love you too." The two stood there making out until they were breathless, moving to the bedroom where they would spend the day before the others arrived.


	19. Awakening Chapter 18: White

"Change again!" Spencer yelled across the yard to Paige.

The two found themselves in the McCullers backyard again, training. Caleb and Toby were standing beside Spencer, while Emily and Hannah were sitting in the chairs in the yard watching. Emily really liked that Hannah was human. She had been through her own experiences with Caleb, and although the pair had been together longer than any of them, their connection still seemed new. They were sharing stories when they heard Spencer yell at Paige, laughing at the two as they interacted.

"It isn't something I can just do Spencer, I was really pissed off the first time it happened!" Paige yelled back.

"Well get pissed off again." Spencer said

"You're helping me too!" Paige said.

"Maybe we should try a different way of doing. I mean, she has to learn to control it before she can just change when she wants to. So lets find her trigger. Then she can just change when she wants to, not when it takes over." Caleb said.

"Her trigger is sitting in that chair." Toby said pointing at Emily who was engrossed in whatever Hannah was telling her. "What did you feel at that moment at the resturaunt?" He asked Paige.

"What do you think I felt? I was beyond angry at Alison. She had no right to touch what wasn't hers." Paige said.

"I am property now?" Emily asked with a laugh and slight smirk on her face.

"That is not what I meant, Em. It's just, you are mine. She can't touch my things." Paige said in the best kid voice she could come up with, sticking her tongue out at Emily at the end, making the girl laugh, causing Paige to smile like an idiot.

"Ok, look at me. Try to remember how you felt at that moment. Find all that anger buried inside towards her and unleash it!" Spencer said.

Paige tried. She tried so hard that she looked like she was about to throw up. Caleb then got an idea, he leaned in to whisper to Toby. Toby nodded and relayed the message to Spencer before he called attention to Paige. When he knew he had the girls full attention, Toby looked at Emily and then back to Paige. Changing into a wolf that was a light brown color, standing about three foot off the ground on all fours, Toby took off in the direction of Emily. Spencer and Caleb also changed. Spencer into the same color as Toby, almost matching, and Caleb into a black wolf. Both stood at the same height as Toby when on all fours. Both took off after Toby in a matter of seconds towards the girls.

Paige would describe letting go, as on the the freest feelings she had ever felt. Like the summer before her mom got sick, when Paige's father took her cliff diving at the lake that wasn't too far from their house. Jumping into water, jumping off the edge. That is what letting go felt like to Paige, jumping off the edge. She could feel her body change into the form she was now standing as. On all fours and just a few inches taller than the others.

The gasp that Emily let out caused the other three wolves to stop and turn, and look in the direction of Paige. Fresh snow on the ground. That was the color of Paige's fur. The purest white any of them had ever seen. Her golden eyes sticking out more against the white contrast that was her fur. The only color on Paige, besides her black nose.

Paige saw the others frozen in place and ran over to place herself between Emily and the three wolves, growling lowly. Spencer was the first to change back, followed by the boys. All three stood starring at Paige.

"Paige." Emily whispered.

Paige turned her head and looked towards her mate. Upon seeing Emily's eyes so full of wonder, Paige walked over to where Emily was now standing from her chair. The two were inches apart. Emily placed her hand out in front of her, in front of Paige's nose. In her wolf form Paige could smell better than she ever could. Sniffing at Emily's hand before she licked it, causing Emily to giggle. She then jumped at Emily, knocking the girl down before she was hovering her, sniffing her all over and licking her threw her arms around the wolf and buried her hands in the white fur. She was soft to the touch. Softer than anything Emily had ever felt before.

"Paige!" Spencer yelled, catching the wolves attention, Paige growled and turned her head towards her. "Time to play fetch."

Spencer and the boys turned back into their wolf forms and ran away from Paige. Paige took off after them, running as fast as she could. The trio darted into the woods, splitting up. Paige stood her ground, putting her head low to the ground before taking off in the direction of Spencer. Out of all three, Spencer was the fastest. Paige caught up to her in no time, using her sense of smell to guide her. She tackled Spencer to the ground, standing over her. Looking into Spencer's eyes, she could tell that she had done the right thing. Spencer got out from under Paige and headed back towards the house. Finding the boys took less time than finding Spencer.

"Where is she? She should be back by now." Emily said. The boys had been back for about ten minutes now, standing in their regular forms by their mates.

"Call her back Emily. Just close your eyes and think about how you want her with you." Toby said to her.

Within seconds of her closing her eyes Paige was standing before them. Tail curled and head held high, looking at Emily. Emily walked over to the wolf and began to pet her head. Paige cuddled into Emily's legs as best she could, almost wrapping around the girl.

"Guys, Paige is a.a..." Caleb started before both Toby and Spencer finished with, "white wolf."

"She is beautiful." Emily said, looking down at her mate and petting the top of her head when Paige nuzzled into her.

"You don't understand Emily. A white wolf is very rare." Caleb said.

Hannah approached Paige and scratched her head. "He is right. I have been doing some reading on colors in wolves. White is rare." She said.

"Like how rare?" Emily asked.

"The last time anyone saw a white werewolf was when..." A loud noise from the side of the house cut Spencer's sentence short.

Paige sensed someone approaching along with something. She could smell another wolf approaching. But she could also smell her mother. Along with smelling them, she could hear a set of foot steps, and four pads touching the ground. She moved so that Emily was standing beside her and braced herself for whatever was coming around the side of the house.

AN: Sorry for the slower than usual updates, but they will start to pick back up and be sooner. Just had a busy weekend!


	20. Awakening Chapter 19: Aim

Lisa could hear a commotion from the back of the house. She knew that Paige had the gang over with her and Emily, Paige had kept her up to date with texts. She knew it had to be done today. At least if she flew off the handle there would be a few extra hands to help her.

"It's now or never." Lisa said to the white wolf that was walking beside her. The wolf leaned into her, to comfort her. "I know she will be ok. But what if she gets really angry? This is all so new to her, she can't control half of her emotions. Maybe we didn't give Spencer enough time with her."

Lisa stopped and started to turn back to the house. The wolf pulled on her sleeve to get her to stop, knocking over the trash cans in the process. The commotion in the back stopped, Lisa knew she had to go do it now. Walking around the corner first, Lisa saw it. Standing between her and Emily was a white wolf. Almost identical to the one behind her. Around her were Spencer, and what Lisa assumed to be the rest of the group that had followed her here from Texas. Lisa knew it was Paige, just by the eyes. Gorgeous golden yellow like the ones that she turned and looked into. Her wolf nudged her forward. The group had yet to see it.

"Paige." Lisa said. Looking at her daughter Lisa could see the similarities now.

"Paige, you can turn back. It is just your mom." Emily said as she kneeled down to whisper to Paige. Paige went rigid, she knew her mother wasn't alone, but it was hard to fight Emily's pleas. "Paige, please."

And with that Paige started turning back. Hunched over she felt Emily run her hand through her hand. Paige rose from the ground and immediately asked her mother,

"What is with you?" Paige asked.

"Paige, there are things we need to discuss, since everyone is here now, that can help me." Lisa said.

"Help you? Why do they need to help you?" Paige asked.

"You're going to be mad." Lisa said. "Why would I be mad? Mom, who is behind you? I can smell them." Paige said.

With that the white wolf stepped around Lisa, presenting himself to the group. Paige pulled Emily behind her.

"Paige, this is your..." Lisa's words were cut off by a loud bang.

It sounded like a gun shot. Paige looked Emily up and down while the rest of the group looked around for where the sound had come from. Before Paige fell to the ground with blood coming out of her right shoulder, she caught a glimpse of Alison standing at the tree lines holding what appeared to be a rifle.

AN: sorry for the small chapter, but not sorry for the cliff hanger!


	21. Awakening Chapter 20: Acid

Paige's head was swimming. Noises all around her. She could hear Emily's voice somewhere close by. It was like there was a fog over her mind. She could hear Spencer and Toby yelling something, but couldn't make out the words. She tried to move. Someone was holding her down. She could feel hands on her shoulders.

Every time she would try to move, someone kept holding her down. Paige opened her eyes a crack and slammed them back shut at what she saw. She couldn't believe it. She knew it couldn't be true, just her fogged mind playing a trick on her. Opening her eyes back up the figure was gone. Replaced by Emily. Emily. She had to keep her safe.

Paige stood up and shook off her feelings of being in a fog, her eyes scanning the tree line for Alison. Paige spotted her and took off in the direction of the blonde, everyone behind her screaming her name. Alison was now screaming taunts at Paige, making her even more angry. In a flash Paige turned into her wolf form and sprinted as fast as she could towards Alison. Close enough to reach the girl Paige lept into the air high above her, aiming to knock her down.

At the last minute Alison pulled out a knife with her gloved hand. Paige didn't see it in time and Alison took full advantage, ramming it into Paige's abdomen. Paige let out a piercing howl as she fell to the ground, whimpering. Toby, Caleb and Spencer took off after Alison into the woods. Emily, Hannah and Lisa knelt beside Paige.

Emily could see blood all over Paige's side from the angle she was laying at. She picked up Paige's head and rested it in her lap, crying over her and whispering things in her ear. Hannah and Lisa both went to work on Paige, having experience with wolf wounds. Lisa was having a hard time seeing what had happened to Paige's stomach.

"Paige you need to change back. I can't see what has happened to you." Lisa was calm through the whole demand. She knew that Paige would be able to heal herself. Paige did as she was told and soon Emily was pushing hair behind Paige's ear, the girl moving her head back and forth in her lap.

"Some...thing...is.." Paige started to say but screamed when Lisa touched her stomach.

"What is happening!" Hannah asked, "she should be healing." Out of the corner of Hannah's eyes she saw what Alison must have used on Paige. It was a hunting knife covered in crimson blood. She went over to it and knew immediately why Paige wasn't healing. "Lisa, we need to get her into the house, now." Hannah said, closing her eyes and calling Caleb back. Within minutes of the sentence escaping her mouth, the three wolves appeared before them and turned back into their human forms.

"She needs to go inside now." Hannah said to the boys, holding up the knife. "Wolfsbane."

When the word left her mouth the boys lept into action. Picking Paige up off of Emily and carrying her to the house. Lisa ran ahead of them to get sheets and towels, knowing this was going to be a messy task to clean her wound. Hannah turned to Spencer and told her to go into town and collect as much boric acid as she could from the pharmacy. Spencer nodded and took off in the direction of the town.

Hannah followed Lisa into the house as the boys followed with Paige. Emily had never seen so much blood. What scared her more is that when Paige turned back from the wolf, her skin was as pale as her fur had been. She made her way into the guest room, on the first floor, where Lisa had told the boys to lay her. She was laying on top of several sheets and Lisa and Hannah had towels in their hands.

"Boys go get ready for Spencer to come back. You need to start mixing the acid with hot water, make sure to leave me one bottle of just the powder." Hannah instructed them as she moved closer to Paige. She knew that in the state Paige would be more alert to someone touching her, that wasn't Emily. "Emily I really need you to get up by her head and keep talking to her, get her to focus on you. This is going to hurt her."

With that Emily moved to the bed, easily sliding under the girls head and craddeling it in her lap. She began to whisper to Paige and kiss her forehead, until the girl made eye contact with her. When Hannah saw thay Emily had Paige's full attention she moved closer to Paige, rolling her shirt back so she could see the damage the knife had done. Alison must have gotten it all the way in before Paige had fallen, the knife leaving a jagged cut about six inches long down her stomach. It was just as deep Hannah could tell.

Paige started whimpering when Hannah was touching her. Spencer could be heard entering the house, the boys telling her to take Hannah a bottle of the powder. Spencer did so, and a few minutes later the boys came in with glasses full of the mixture. They set it down and walked out with Spencer to wait in the living room.

"Emily, I'm going to have to poor this on her. It is going to burn her really bad, but if I don't, we will lose her. I know you don't want that, so I need you to keep her as calm as you can, and try not to let her sit up. She isn't as strong right now, so it shouldn't be too much trouble. Lisa, when I get done, we need stitch it over for her, she won't heal as fast as she normally does and we cant let her bleed out, luckily it missed any organs." Hannah said.

Hannah looked at Emily and nodded, the girl started calming Paige down as Hannah went to work. First she dumped half the bottle of powder on Paige, making the girl scream out. Hannah then poured cup after cup of the mixture onto Paige's stomach. After each glass she would wipe away what blood clots would bubble out of Paige. After the last glass was poured and wiped away Hannah dumped the last of the powder on Paige. The girl was in so much pain at this point that it caused her to pass out.

Tears started rolling down Emily's eyes. She watched as Hannah worked to stitch Paige's stomach up. She trusted Hannah. She then watched as Hannah used the guaze and tape that Lisa had just walked in with to cover the wound. Hannah checked Paige's shoulder to make sure that that wound had healed. It did, so Hannah knew that the bullet did not have Wolfsbane on it.

Emily sat with Paige for an hour before the girl started to stir. She kissed Paige's forehead and nose, making Paige wiggle in her seat, before she realized that she had been stitched up and let out a yelp of surprise at the pain.

"Try not to move, Hannah had to stitch you up." Emily explained to Paige.

Paige just looked up at the girl leaning over her. She stretched up and kissed Emily's lips, whincing at the pain. "Hannah said it would be a few days until the Wolfsbanes effects wore all the way off, and then you will slowly heal. I love you Paige, but I am so mad at you. Why did you go after her? She shot you, yet you got up and ran after her?" Emily wanted to scream at Paige, but instead chose to ask her calmly.

"You Emily. My main duty to you is to make sure you are safe. No matter what the cost. I love you, you are safe." Paige replied.

Emily knew better than to argue with Paige right now. Right now she was just content to sit and hold the girl. But Paige had different ideas, calling the two boys into the room. She asked them to lift her up enough to get all the bloody towels off the bed. Emily cleared the bed, making sure to get everything that was dirty and bloody off. The boys layed Paige carefully back down and left the room. Once settled Paige pulled Emily down on the bed to her, taking her hand and holding it over Emily's heart.

"This. This is why I breath." Paige said to her, looking into Emily's eyes. Emily started crying before Paige pulled her down her.

"I don't think we should fool around tonight Paige." Emily said after Paige had kissed her a few times.

"I don't wan to do anything but lay here with you tonight. You being close helps me heal faster, remember? So just lay down her beside me until I fall asleep, please." Paige begged.

Emily did as she asked, laying her head on Paige's chest and intertwining their legs. She rested her hand low on Paige's hips as to not touch the stitches, but she kept one finger on the tape that was holding the guaze in place. A reminder that just because Paige was different, didn't mean she couldn't lose her. And Emily would do anything to not lose Paige.


	22. Awakening Chapter 21: Dreams

Paige was running through a field, in her wolf form. She felt free and alive. Running as fast and as far as she could. Coming to a tree line, Paige slowed her movements down. Coming to a complete stop at the woods, Paige changed back into herself.

"I know that you are in there!" Paige yelled. "Come out!"

Approaching the girl was a big white wolf. It stood a little taller than Paige when she was in her wolf form. It was as white as she. Paige glared at the wolf.

"Show yourself!" She yelled.

In seconds, in front of Paige stood her father. A man she hadn't seen in years. It felt real. Like it wasn't a dream. But he looked sickly. Paler and smaller than the strong looking man she remembered.

"Paige" Nick started to speak before Paige was startled awake by the movements of the girl beside her. Emily seemed to be having a nightmare of her own. Thrashing beside Paige in her sleep, mumbling incoherent words.

Paige's own thoughts were momentarily pushed away as her need to comfort Emily took over. Paige tightened her hold on the girl, and used her other hand to push the sweaty hair out of Emily`s hair. Emily was warm to the touch and covered in sweat.

"Emily, wake up love." Paige said. "Babe, it's just a dream."

Emily jolted awake so hard, that she fell off the bed. Paige rolled over to look at her, but was stopped when she felt her stitches pull, whimpering out.

"Paige don't move like that." Emily said as she jumped back up to the side of the bed. Emily kneeled beside Paige on the bed, fussing over her stomach.

"Emily, babe what were you dreaming about? Before you fell off the bed?" Paige asked, grabbing both of Emily`s hands.

"It is stupid." Emily said.

"Just tell me please." Paige begged.

"I was just thinking what would have happened today if Hannah wouldn't have known what to do. Paige, Alison could have killed you today. It was so stupid for you to go after her alone. Do you have any idea what would go through if something were to happen to you? Paige, this imprint that we have doesn't just change your life. You aren't the only one that needs someone else to stay safe at all times. I need you to stay safe at all times. I love you Paige, you are my person. You belong to me Paige Elizabeth McCullers. And I need to have you with me for a very long time. So you can't just go running off after anything that threatens you, or me, without thinking about the consequences. I would die without you Paige. I would die. So please, promise me that before you go running off after something, instead of doing it head on, you think of me. You make a plan. Think it through, or so help me God, Paige, you will wish that whatever you want after had killed you!" Emily finishes off her speech with tears running down her face. "I just love you so much, Paige."

Paige grabbed Emily's face, pulling her into the most passionate kiss either of them had shared together. Emily slipped her hands to Paige's shoulders, pulling her closer to her. Paige sat up, pulling Emily on top of her, grunting at the connection she made with her stomach.

"Paige we can't, your stomach...stitches..." Paige had started sucking on Emily's neck making the girl studder out her words.

"Physical contact makes me heal faster, Em." Paige said against her neck, her not breath making Emily shudder.

"Not sex." Both girls turned to look at where the voice had come from. Hannah was standing smirking at the two. "Sex really would be too much on you right now. Wolfsbane slows down all your wolf abilities. Healing being the major one. It's why it is so deadly for wolves to touch. If you had been alone you would have bled to death." Emily climbed off of Paige and sat beside her, holding onto her hand tightly as she listened to Hannah's word.

"How do you know so much about it?" Paige asked.

"Before Caleb`s grandfather passed away he shared all of his information on healing wolves with me. He said he wanted to be sure his grandson was taken care of. I learned a lot from him. It's a good thing too, taught me how to fight Wolfsbane." Hannah said. Emily was grateful for the old man sharing his wisdom with the blonde. "Your mother said that she would like to speak with you, something about finishing what she was going to tell you yesterday?"

"Ok, send her in." Paige said. Hannah disappeared and Emily went to get up, "where are you going?"

"I'm going to give you and your mother time to talk." Emily said as she made her way out, passing Lisa on the way. Paige immediately missed the contact with Emily. She could feel that the other girl felt the same.

"Paige, how are you feeling?" Lisa asked her daughter.

"I'm ok mom, just a little sore. Mom, I had a dream." Paige started and stopped.

"About your father?" Lisa asked.

"How did you...it wasn't a dream was it?" Paige said.

"No. Paige your father is alive." Lisa said as tears filed her eyes.

"How is that even possible. He has been gone for eleven years." Paige said.

"He made the ultimate sacrifice Paige. Something that I saw you were willing to do yesterday. Do you remember when I got sick?" When Paige nodded to her, Lisa continued. "Your dad took that illness from me. Took it as his own. And certain things you guys can't even heal from. Anything bone related takes time to heal. By the time he would have been able to heal bone cancer, it would have killed him. But if he stayed in his wolf form, the process would freeze. So he made the choice to take the cancer from me and live as a wolf, until you showed signs of having this gene. So he would still be alive long enough to help you." Lisa finished just as tears started rolling down Paige's face.

"All this time I thought that my father was dead, and he was really out there? How could he do that?" Paige asked.

"You would do the same for Emily." A strong male voice came from the doorway.

He was just like he was in Paige's dream. Pale and weak looking. Skinny, but just as tall as Paige remembered him. She starred at him, tears welling in her eyes again. Nick walked over to the bed his injured daughter was laying in.

"Look at you Paige. You did this for that girl, to keep her safe. I did the same for my girls. No girl should have to live without a mother. I made my choice to keep your mother safe, to keep you loved more than I ever could have." Nick said.

Paige flung herself forward into Nick 's arms, ignoring the screaming pain her stomach was causing her. Nick embraced his daughter tight. Never wanting to let go again, but knowing he would eventually have to. He pulled back and looked down at his daughter.

"I need to go back Paige. I promise that when you are all healed up, I will come back to help you figure all this out. All you have to do is call for me." Nick said as he started to stand up. "I love you."

"I love you too dad." Paige cried out.

"Oh, and I met your mate, Emily. That is one special girl Paige. Keep her safe." And with that, Nick turned into his wolf form and walked out of the bedroom, Lisa following him out, letting Emily back in.

At this point Paige was super tired. With her injury and all the emotions she was feeling she was exhausted.

"Paige." She heard Emily day from the door.

"Can we just take a nap before we start talking about this all? I just want to fall asleep with you beside me." Paige said as she reached out for Emily. Emily nodded and crawled into bed beside Paige, wrapping herself around the girl, as Paige relaxed into her.

"I love you Emily. And it is in my nature to protect you, but from now on I will always be more careful." Paige whispered before drifting off to sleep.


	23. Awakening Chapter 22: Parents

"I want out of this room, Emily. It has been two days!" Paige said.

"It is going to be longer if you move too much and tear it again, like you did yesterday. And besides, you've been going to the bathroom." Emily said, sticking her tongue out at Paige at the last comment.

"Em, I just want to go sit in the living room, watch a little Tv. It isn't like I want to go outside and turn into a wolf and run around. I just want to cuddle with you on the couch and watch a movie." Paige argued, going to stand up.

She thew her legs over the bed and went to stand. It was difficult. The Wolfsbane worked on her muscles to make her weak. Emily, knowing that Paige wasn't going to give it up, walked over and put her arms under Paige's armpits and gently pulled her up. "Thank you." Paige said, kissing Emily's cheek.

"Still don't think you should be moving around, since you can't even get out of bed." Emily said as she put her arm around Paige's waist, while Paige put he arm over Emily's shoulder. Emily supported all of Paige's weight, helping to get her into the living room. The boys saw the two coming and stood to help, sitting right back down when they heard Paige let out a low growl.

"Be nice." Emily chastised.

"I just want everyone but you to leave me alone for ten minutes." Paige huffed as Emily set her down.

"Their worried about you." Emily said as she kneeled in front of Paige, taking one of her hands into her own, using her other to cup Paige's cheek. "They, like I, care about you. Their making sure you are ok. Now, my parents are due to arrive in tomorrow, are you going to be grumpy when I introduce you?" She asked

"I don't wanna." Paige said in her best child voice, throwing herself back on the couch, out of Emily's hold.

"Fine. I will just go see them , and maybe stay there for a few days." Emily said as she stood up and walked away from Paige.

"No!" Paige screamed with tears running down her face. The thought of Emily being out of her sight scared her right now.

"Hey, I was just kidding. What is going on with you?" Emily asked, sitting back down with the girl and hovering over her. She needed Paige to relax, she didn't want her over exerting herself.

"I don't want you to go." Paige cried out. She was now having a full mental breakdown. Lisa had warned Emily that this would probably happen. The full moon was two days away. With that Paige's emotions would be through the roof. If Lisa was correct that Paige would act like Nick did around and on full moons, then Paige wouldn't want Emily out of her sight.

"Babe, I was just kidding. Your mother told me what would happen to you around the full moon. That was a bad joke at the wrong time, I'm sorry. We will go tomorrow and meet my parents, explain what is going on, and then we will fall asleep together. Ok?" Emily asked, kissing Paige's forehead.

"Ok." Paige had stopped crying and was trying even her breaths out. "Ok. I am sorry, I don't know what is wrong with me. It feels like a hundred things are running through my head right now. I can't settle on one emotion."

"Paige, your mother said the full moon would throw you off. It is something we will learn to control, ok?" Emily said.

"You shouldn't have to" Paige was but off by Emily placing a finger on her lips.

"What did I tell you Paige Elizabeth? I am not going anywhere, you are stuck with me." Emily winked at Paige.

She climbed up on the couch and layed down gently on top of Paige, avoiding her stomach. Paige ran her hands up and down Emily's back. What started as a comfort to the girl on top of her, turned into something more. Paige moved her hands lower on Emily, cupping her ass, slowly moving her fingers to Emily's inner thighs.

"Paige." Emily said in a warning tone.

"I want you." Paige breathed into Emily's ear, feeling the girl atop her shudder at her words. "So bad."

To prove it, Paige rubbed her center against the leg Emily had between hers. Paige used her hands to push Emily's thigh down into her center, as she continued to rub against Emily.

"Paige, we can't do that here" Emily whispered into her ear before pulling herself up off of Paige as best as she against Paige's hold on her. Emily kept her head close to Paige's and put her hands under Paige's armpits, pulling her up off the couch. Paige was whimpering at this point, pawing at Emily's back. Emily managed to get Paige into the bedroom, Paige using what strength she had in her to push Emily against the door, continuing to rub her center against the leg that Emily was using to prop herself up on the door. "Paige, lets lay down on the bed, you can't over do it." Emily said as she locked the bedroom door, urging Paige onto the bed to lay down.

"Paige let me take care of you." Emily said as she got close to the Paige. When Paige nodded, Emily worked on taking Paige's shorts off. She wasn't wearing underwear so as soon as she threw the shorts on the ground Emily could see how turned on Paige was. Emily was starring at Paige when she heard a loud whine come from the girl. Emily smiled down at Paige before crawling onto the bed between her legs. "It's ok babe, I'll take care of you." It took over twenty minutes of Emily working Paige up, and bringing her down three times before Paige was finally satisfied. She finally fell asleep after Emily crawled up her and layed on top of her.

That is where Emily was now. Laying on top of her love, watching her sleep. Emily was thinking of how to tell her parents about Paige. Sure, they knew she was gay, she had a girlfriend up until three months before she left. She just wasn't sure how they would take the fact that Paige was a werewolf. Should she even bother telling them? If she didn't, would they still let the two be like they are now? She couldn't imagine spending a night apart from Paige. They had been together every night since the imprint happened. Then again, since Emily's dad was in the army and was always preaching that Emily protect herself, maybe he would be happy that Emily practically has a personal guard dog. She ran her finger over Paige's forehead when she saw a crinkle between her eyes appear.

"I do love you Paige." Emily whispered, calming the girl down immediately. She had to tell her parents. She couldn't risk losing this, losing Paige for lieing to her parents.

The next morning Paige woke up to an empty bed. That didn't sit well with her, so she swung her legs over the bed and got up, pulling on her discarded shorts, smiling when she thought of the reason they were off of her and on the floor to begin with. Paige made her way out of the bedroom and towards the kitchen where she could hear Emily talking. She could hear the rest of the group talking, but Emily's was the driving force to her wobbling into the kitchen.

"Paige! You should have yelled for me." Emily yelled at her mate, moving across the kitchen to get to Paige. Paige put her hand up, stopping Emily in her motions and continued her slow walk to the kitchen table, sitting down slowly.

"I can't get better if you don't let me Em." Paige said.

"I know. It is just hard to see you struggle." Emily said as she set a plate of food down in front of Paige. She watched as Paige practically inhaled the food on the plate. "Do you want more?" Emily asked while laughing at the girl.

"Full moon appetite. We tend to get very hungry around this time." Toby said, finishing off his second plate of food. Emily walked over with a second plate for Paige. Sitting down next to the girl with her own plate.

"This is going to be trouble for weight and swimming." Paige said as she shoveled food into her mouth.

"Don't worry. You won't gain weight like that. Your body is burning more calories just from breathing, than a normal person. Did you notice new muscles appearing, becoming more defined? That is the wolf gene. So you can run, jump and fight better." Caleb explained.

"So, meeting Emily's folks tonight? Are you nervous?" Hannah asked Paige from her seat at the counter.

"Of course I am, here dad is in the army!" Paige said around a mouthful of food.

"She has nothing to worry about, my dad and mom will love her." Emily said.

"Are you telling them about Paige, about all of Paige?" Spencer asked.

"Yea, I think I have to. I can't keep a secret like this from them, dad will know something is up." Emily said, placing a hand on the small of Paige's back.

"How do you think they will handle it?" Toby asked.

"I think it will be ok? Dad will be happy that someone can physically protect me." She rubbed her hand up and down Paige's back, noting that her muscle had in fact became more defined in her back. She couldn't wait to see Paige with her shirt off and no more bandage.

"Stop it." Paige said as she looked at Emily with a smirk.

"Stop listening to my thoughts if you don't like what you hear." Emily shot back, blushing.

"Oh, I like what I am hearing." Paige leaned into Emily and whispered in her ear so no one else could her, "and I can't wait either."

"Ok you two, that would be enough mushy time!" Toby yelled. "We are going to go look around town before heading back to our hotel. See you two tomorrow. Paige, your dad wanted us all here to talk, so we will see you guys tomorrow." Paige and Emily spent the day laying on the couch watching Tv until it was time to get ready to go to Emily's.

They were parked in their car across the street from Emily's new house, looking up at it. To say Paige was nervous, would be an understatement. Emily got out of the car first, waiting for Paige to get out and come around before she started across the road. She was so excited to see her front door open and her parents step out that she didn't see the car come around the corner and head right for her.

Paige dashed across the street and pulled Emily into her, turning so that the car made contact with her instead of Emily. Paige could hear Emily's parents yell, so she knew that they had just seen what she had done. The front end of the car was pushed in from the impact that it made with Paige's body. Emily's mother came to the girls and grabbed Emily. Emily's father ran to the drivers side door and checked the passenger, saying that he was still breathing but unconscious.

Paige couldn't take her eyes off of Emily, trying to see that the girl was ok. Paige was more sore now than when they left the house, getting hit by a car can do that, she guessed. Emily's dad pulled his phone out and called the police and an ambulance. Wayne never took his eyes off of Paige the entire time the police were loading the car onto a rollback. Pam had told the police that the car had hit the telephone pole and bounced back into the road. Neither parents knowing what to say exactly had happened. They weren't sure themselves.

"Alright Emily, time to explain." Wayne Fields said as he crossed his hands over his chest, standing before the girls.

They had walked into the Field's house and were now standing in the living room. Paige slightly behind Emily, trying to hide the fact that she thought she had busted her stitches again.

"Mom, Dad, this is Paige, my ma...girlfriend." Emily caught herself before she said the word mate. Not wanting to ruin the first impression of their daughters girlfriend with the thought that the two were, in fact, mating. Paige stepped forward as Wayne and Pam both put their hands out. "Paige these are my parents."

"Hello Mr. and Mrs. Fields." Paige said she she shook both parents hands.

"Strong grip, and please call us Wayne and Pam. The Mr. and Mrs. formalities make us feel old, which we aren't." Wayne said.

"How did you stop that car?" Pam asked.

"Ma!" Emily said.

"No, Emmy, your mother is right. How did you stop that car Paige?" Wayne asked. Paige didn't know what to say. Did she just say it or did she...

"Paige is a werewolf!" Emily blurted out. Turning to Paige after it escaped and whispering an 'i'm sorry'. Paige just stared at Wayne, not really sure what to say. Meeting parents are one thing, but meeting a werewolf had to be more awkward.

"So, can you still eat the lasagna I made? It is Emily's favorite." Pam asked.

"Yes ma'a...I mean Pam. Yes I can eat lasagna." Pam beamed at the girl.

The rest of the meal continued with the girls explaining to the Fields what had happened in the short time she had met Paige. They explained the imprint that had happened between the pair, causing Pam to let out a few 'awws' the girls connection. Wayne didn't say anything the entire time, until he asked Paige to join him on the porch. Emily started to help he mom clean as Paige stepped out with Wayne.

"Thank you Paige. For saving Emily from getting hit by that car. I can see why my little girl likes you. I just hope that you have her best intentions in mind. She is my only little girl, and I have no problem using my military skills, to take care of a werewolf." Upon seeing Paige's face, Wayne let out a laugh. "I am kidding Paige. Well, about the last part. I can see the way you look at her, I know she is safe."

Back in the house Pam was asking Emily questions about Paige. "So, how close are you guys?" Pam asked.

"Mom, come on." Emily said.

"I'm not asking about your sex life Emily, although are you?"

"Mom! Ok, were not going there." Emily said. "I do love her, mom." Emily said after the two were silent for awhile. "I knew before the imprint that I wanted to be with her."

"I can tell Em. I really do like her, your dad does too, I can tell." Pam said, pulling Emily into a hug.

After Wayne and Paige came back inside the two couples went into the living room to talk more.

"So, you have to be together at night?" Wayne asked.

"I can't really sleep without her, sir." Paige said. Wayne eyed her.

"How do I know you aren't just taking advantage of her?" Wayne asked.

"Dad! She isn't like that! But I can't sleep right without her either. It is because our imprint is so new, so fresh. Paige's heart physically hurts if I am not in reaching distance of her right now." Emily explained.

"So how long will this phase last? Until you two can spend time apart?" Pam asked.

"We're not quite sure. Every ones imprints are different." Emily said.

"Ok." Wayne said. Everyone looked at him. "You two do whatever it is you need to do until she learns to control the imprint. I watched that girl save your life, so I know she will never do anything to hurt you. I trust her."

"Well we are going to go back to Paige's house, I need to change her bandages." Emily said.

"What bandages?" Pam asked.

Paige then explained to the Fields what had happened a few days ago with Alison. Then of course Pam asked to see Paige's wound. Seeing that she had in fact busted the stitching again with the car accident, Pam got out a first aid kit and worked to patch her back up. The couple left the house and settled back into Paige's bed in her own room. Emily showed Paige that night how much she appreciated how she acted with her parents. All Paige could do was pray that her wound was soon healed and she could repay Emily.


	24. Awakening Chapter 23: Moon

"OK, Paige calm down." Emily said as Paige backed into a corner.

It was the full moon and about two in the morning, which Emily had a whole day and night more of Paige's odd behavior. Although she prayed that it wasn't going to be this aggressive side she was currently showing. Paige was still in her human form, but her eyes were that golden yellow and she was growling at the two boys that had backed her into the corner.

"Emily, you need to leave!" Spencer yelled. "You are in danger here, you can't heal like we can and she could hurt you bad right now. First full moons are always dangerous, pups get angry."

At the use of the word pup Paige let out a loud howl and lunged at Spencer. She managed to claw the girls arm before Caleb could get a hold around her waist and pull her off. Paige pushed off of the ground and slammed Caleb to the ground on his back, falling on top of him. Caleb threw his arms around her and held her down. Emily ran over to the girl, determined that she was the one to calm her down. But she didn't understand that Paige, her Paige, was not in there right now. The full moon caused Paige to lose herself completely, her animal instincts completely taking over. When Emily bent down to touch the girls face, Paige scratched the side of her face pretty bad.

"Toby now!" Caleb yelled as Emily fell back onto the ground, hand covering the now bloody cut running from her cheek bone to her jaw line. Emily was sitting there in shock as Toby walked over to Paige and injected her with something that would put her to sleep. Hannah ran over to Emily and helped her off the ground, walking with her to the bathroom to clean her face.

"Emily, are you ok? I mean, I know your hurt, but are you ok?" Hannah asked after awhile of Emily not saying anything. Hannah had now cleaned up Emily's face and got the bleeding to stop, she was covering it with guaze and tape.

"You need to remember that that wasn't your Paige in there. First full moons are terrible." Seeing that she wasn't getting the girls attention Hannah turned around and pulled the back of her shirt, revealing a scar that was about three inches long running down her back.

"Our first full moon, Caleb lost it like that. He didn't know who I was. When I tried to calm him down, he attacked me."

"What made him stop?" Emily asked, bringing her hand up to touch her bandages.

"Toby did the same thing he just did to her. Gave him something so he would sleep through it. She will learn to control it Emily, it's just their first one is really rough. She didn't mean it. She will feel terrible, if she is anything like Caleb." Hannah said.

"I know she didn't. It just shocked me a bit." Emily finished. She left the bathroom to go back to Paige's room. The boys had moved her there, she was now sleeping on her bed. She looked peaceful, not like she had a couple of minutes ago.

"She is going to feel terrible." Spencer said from the doorway.

"I know." Emily said, still looking at her girl laying on the bed.

"Don't let her run. When she wakes up and see what she has done. Don't let her go." Spencer said.

"I'm never going to do that." Emily stated. "I love her, and it is going to take more than a scratch to change my mind."

"I figured you would say something like that. Just don't let her run." With that Spencer closed the bedroom door and went downstairs to get Toby. Emily crawled into bed atop Paige, the girl automatically wrapping an arm around the one on top of her.

The next morning Paige stirred awake, feeling as if a weight was pressed down on her, and it wasn't from the usual weight of Emily. Her head hurt. Her eyes were sensitive to the light. She didn't remember getting into bed, last thing she could remember was eating dinner with the group.

"Feeling better?" She heard someone whisper from the corner of the room. Looking in that direction Paige saw her father standing there.

"Dad? What are you doing here?" Paige asked, wiping at her eyes.

"The effects will go away in a few minutes, you'll return to normal soon." He said.

"Effects of what?" Paige asked.

"Toby had to put you to sleep last night. You were reacting badly to the full moon." Nick said.

"Where is Emily?" Paige said frantically looking around for her mate.

"She had to run home. Said she wanted to give us some time to talk." Nick said.

"Am I always going to be like that at full moons? I don't even remember anything after dinner." Paige asked.

"Just the first one. It will get easier as time goes to control yourself Paige." Nick said. The two sat in silence for a few minutes. Paige couldn't believe how weak her father looked. Nick couldn't believe how big Paige had gotten.

"I understand why you did it, dad. I would do the same for Emily, in a heartbeat. I just, why didn't you tell me? Or tell me sooner? I have missed you so much." Paige questioned.

"I didn't even know if I had passed it on to you. Very few woman get it. I didn't want to put you in any more danger than you needed to be. Your grandparents are exterminating out kind, Paige. Your mothers father, he tried to kill me after I imprinted with your mother. He hated what I was "putting his daughter through". She made the plans, and we moved away. He knew about my family, about my sister and her husband. We couldn't risk living close together in fear that he would find and kill us all. That is why we never talked about your Aunt Veronica or Spencer. Then when your mother got sick, it just seemed right that I disappear. He was after me, not her. And then you. You started showing signs and I knew I couldn't stay away. I'm still sick Paige. As long as I stay in my wolf form, I will have a few more years. But the longer I stay in this form, the more it will spread." Nick explained.

"Then change back!" Paige said.

"Your mother and I talked about it. I can't keep doing this Paige. It is hard on my body and I am always in pain, even in wolf form." Nick said as tears welled in his eyes.

"Dad, no. I just got you back. I'm not letting you do that. Just stay as a wolf, like you have been doing and stay here with us!" Paige begged.

Nick sat there for a few minutes thinking about what his daughter had just said before turning into the wolf. He layed down by Paige's bed and stayed there until the girl fell asleep. When Emily returned two hours later, he got up and left the house. Later that afternoon Paige woke to Emily curled up beside her watching Tv. She turned her body into the girl and cuddled further into her, trying to comfort herself.

"Paige?" Emily spoke softly. When Paige looked up at Emily she let out a gasp at the bandages on the girls face. Suddenly images of the night before flashed before her eyes. She saw herself, what she had done to the girl she loved more than anything. She suddenly jumped out of the bed and started backing away from Emily, who was now walking slowly towards Paige.

"Paige, calm down. I am ok. It doesn't even hurt." Emily said, trying to sooth the girl.

"I hurt you. I tore your beautiful face. The face I love. I can't be around you... I'm a monster Emily." Paige turned to leave the room but Emily flung herself at the girl, wrapping herself around Paige.

"No. You don't get to leave. You don't get to make that choice. I do. And you are staying." Emily sunk to the floor with Emily still attached to her.

"I never meant to do it." Paige said as she turned and ran her hand over the bandages before slowly pulling them off.

Then Paige remembered that she could heal Emily, so she placed her hand over the cuts and closed her eyes. Slowly Emily saw the marks that were once on her face appear on Paige's. Any trace of an injury on Emily, now gone. She watched as Paige's skin worked to heal her face, leaving just a small scar on her cheek.

"Hmmm, wonder if this will stay? It is kind of sexy" Emily asked as she ran her thumb over the scar. Paige moved her hand up to cover Emily's holding it in place over the scar.

"It would be a nice reminder." Paige whispered, but not low enough for Emily to not hear.

"Paige, talk to me. What's going on in there?" Emily asked as she tapped on Paige's forehead.

"It will remind me of what I did to you, so I know not to do it anymore." Paige said, looking almost angry at Emily.

"Hey, it was an accident Paige. I know that. Look at me, I am fine Paige. You healed it, I am fine." Emily reassured the girl.

The rest of the night Paige kept a close eye on Emily. As they layed cuddled on Paige's bed watching a movie, Paige made sure to keep any sort of contact with Emily that she could. Touching the girl made Paige feel better about what she had done to her, and comforted her.


	25. Awakening Chapter 24: Taken

The girls were close. From the outside, it looked like they could have known each other for years as opposed to the weeks they had. They were constantly in sight of each other or had physical contact with one another. When Paige would be training with the boys, or talking things over with Spencer, Emily would hang out with Hannah, but Emily could always see her. Neither wanted to leave the other.

They had stayed at Emily's house overnight a few nights, Wayne really taking a liking to Paige. Pam liked her too, but wanted Emily to be home more. Wayne accepted the imprint. Knew that the girls needed each other, but Pam was just worried about Emily's heart. What if something would happen to Paige?

She already hurt Emily once. Seeing the bandage on Emily's face the day she had run home without Paige, reminded Pam of what Paige was. That she could be a monster, not just the sweet girl who would come over for dinner now and again. But Pam wanted Emily to be happy more than anything. And the girl seemed to be the happiest that Pam had seen her in a long time.

Back in Texas, Emily had a girlfriend who had passed away. Emily was so distraught and heart broken after the girl had died that it took almost a whole year for the girl just to talk to another girl. And yet here she was, head over heels in love with Paige after only a few weeks together. She could tell that Paige felt the same way. Paige looked at Emily the same way Wayne would look at Pam. So much love in her eyes for the girl.

She was still uneasy about it though, as any mother would be. Over time she hoped that the feeling towards Paige would go away, that she could fully accept the relationship the two had managed to find.

"It is only two months, and school is starting in a month guys, come on." Emily was now trying to convince her parents that she didn't need to stay with her aunt and cousin for two more weeks while they were in Europe.

"Emily you are only sixteen." Pam said.

"I will be seventeen next week, and I don't need a baby sitter." Emily shot back.

"What if something were to happen?" Pam asked.

"Then Aunt Ella would only be a phone call away!" Emily said.

"All the more reason just to stay with her!" Pam said.

"Dad, come on. This is a quite little town, nothing ever happens here." Emily spoke to her father now, hoping to convince him easier than her mother.

"Except werewolves." Pam said, noting the uncomfortable way Paige shifted in her seat.

"Pam." Wayne warned. "Maybe it is time to start giving her more responsibility. She is going to be going off to college before too long, she needs experience being alone."

"Right, like she will be alone while we are gone." Pam shot back at her husband.

"Yes Paige will be with me at all times, but that should make you feel better. Nothing can harm me while she is here." Emily said as she put her hand on the small of Paige's back, knowing her girlfriend was uncomfortable being drug into family arguments.

"Well it doesn't sit well with me Emily! She has hurt you before, in two months there will be another full moon, what happens if she is worse than before?" Pam and Emily were all but screaming at each other now.

"She has been working really hard with Spencer to control herself. And I told you that the first full moon is always the worst! She won't do it again, it was an accident." Emily screamed.

"Enough!" Wayne was now standing from his seat. Getting all three woman's full attention now. "Emily will stay in the house. It is only for two months and it will be good for her to have some responsibilities. If anything goes wrong, you are to move to Ella's for the rest of the time, understood?" Emily nodded her head in response. "Good, now, Pam we need to start packing. Why don't you girls go run along?" With that the two girls left the house, neither one saying anything until they were tucked away in Paige's car headed in to town for dinner.

"I just hate coming between you and your mother Em." Paige did feel guilty about the earlier fight.

"She just needs to learn that sometimes I do know what is best for me. It has been this way ever since my last girlfriend. She hates to see me getting too attached to a girl too soon." Emily explained, lowering her head at the mention of her last girlfriend.

"Why? What happened with your last girlfriend?" Paige asked.

"She was driving home from my house when something ran out in front of her car. She hit it and it made her lose control of the car, hitting a tree. She died on impact. They never found out what she hit, there was just hair along the front of the car, they said it was probably a deer. I was pretty messed up after it happened. I hardly left the house for over a year. It is why they decided to send me up here sooner. They hoped that if I got away from the place it happened, that maybe it would help me move on." Emily spoke soft and slowly.

"And did it? Help you get over it?" Paige asked after a few minutes of letting the story sink in.

"Not at first. And then I saw you running that one day. It was the first time I had actually checked a girl out since her." Emily said, making both girls laugh. "I knew I was ready to move on, and I knew who I was ready to do that with."

"And what if I had had no interest in girls?" Paige asked smugly.

"Oh, trust me. I know when someone is interested in me." Emily said placing her hand on Paige's thigh, squeezing the inside before running it upwards. "The look on your face when I turned around." Higher. "You were checking me out." Paige felt Emily's fingers brush against her center. Emily moved so that she was whispering in Paige's ear, her hot breath sending a spark from Paige's ear to her lower stomach. "You have no idea what your sweaty body that day made me think. How much I wanted to make you sweat and pant under me. The things I wanted to do to you and that body."

Paige grabbed Emily's hand and pulled her out of the resturaunt after throwing more than enough money on their table. It was dark outside and Paige had parked in a dark corner of the resturaunt parking lot. When they reached the car Paige slammed Emily up against it attacking her lips with her own. Paige lifted Emily enough that Emily's legs were now wrapped around her waist. Paige moved her kissing to Emily's neck and began to move her hands to the button on her jeans.

"Try to keep quite, Em, wouldn't want anyone to hear you and make us stop." Paige whispered between her own ragged breathing into Emily's neck, her hands never stopping their motion. She slid her hands down the front of Emily's panties and began rubbing up and down Emily's dripping slit with one finger.

"Tell me what you want Emily." Paige growled lowly before biting on Emily's neck, making the girl moan loudly.

"Fuck me please, Paige, just fuc..." her words were cut off by Paige entering her with two fingers. At the awkward angle they were in Paige was able to use her whole body to drive her fingers into Emily. Using her thumb to rub the girls very swollen nub it didn't take long for Paige to make Emily come undone all over her hand. Emily tried to keep quite but knew she had failed when Paige quickly put her lips on hers to stop a scream from being finished. Paige pulled her fingers out of Emily's pants but they remained in that position while Emily came down from her high.

"I can't imagine what were going to do with an empty house when you just did that to me in a very public place." Emily said as she wrapped her body tighter to Paige's, loving being close to the girl.

"Hmmm, very bad things." Paige said, slowly letting Emily down to the ground. "Let's go home and I will show you a little preview."

"You just said home." Emily said, beaming at Paige.

"Yes I did. Anywhere with you is home to me Emily Fields." Paige said.

The two drove back to the McCullers house in comfortable silence. Paige ran around to Emily's side to let the girl out, the two were walking across the lawn when they heard a twig snap behind them. Both turned around just in time to be blindsided by Alison. She knocked Paige to the ground and then out of nowhere another darker brown wolf was on Paige, teeth wrapped around her neck. Alison grabbing Emily by the hair and pulling the girls back to her front, making sure Emily could see what was happening to Paige.

"I'd be very careful there Paige, you know that you can't heal a snapped neck." Alison said to Paige's struggling form, causing the girl below the wolf to freeze. "I just need to borrow Emily here for a little while. When I am done with her, you can have her. Or, you could always try to come find me. Consider this the ultimate chase McCullers. Find me, find Emily. If you don't, she is mine forever, or until I am finished with her. And don't worry, I'll wash her smell off of you before I have my way with you." Alison spoke the last sentence to Emily, running her finger down the girls chin. "Although I doubt very much you will be walking away from Shana." with that Alison pulled Emily to the tree line, turning into a wolf and carrying the girl away. Hearing the commotion inside Toby, Caleb and Spencer came flying out of the house. Spencer tackling Shana to the ground off of Paige while the boys pulled Paige up.

"Alison took Emily!" Paige yelled, turning into a wolf and running to the tree line.


	26. Awakening Chapter 25: Found

Emily's head hurt. It felt like she had been hit by a train. She thought that she could throw up. It felt like a morning after a night of drinking. But she couldn't remember drinking. Then all at once, what had happened came flooding back to her.

Her eyes flew open and suddenly she realized she was laying on the damp ground of the forest. She put her hand up to her head and felt warm liquid under her fingers. Pulling her hand down she looked at the dark blood that coated her fingertips.

"I figured we could clean you off her at this river before we went any further." Alison's voice was cold and ran shivers up Emily's back.

"Why are you doing this?" She closed her eyes and tried to call for Paige, but the pain in her head wasn't allowing her to concentrate.

"What's the matter? Can't call your dog? Don't worry Emily. I will take care of her the same way I took care of Maya." Alison said with a smirk as she continued. "And then I am going to have my way with you."

"What do you mean you took care of Maya?" Emily asked. "It wasn't a deer that ran out in front of her car that night." Alison replied, pulling her shirt up enough to show Emily a scar that ran up her side. "Stupid humans didn't even realize that it was fun, not hair. Don't worry Emily, her death was fast. Not like Paige's is going to be. I am going to make her suffer for taking you from me. I waited a long time to have you to myself, and then she stepped in!"

"I was never yours for her to take!" Emily could see that Alison was crazy. Speaking as if she ever had a chance with Emily. Tears were now rolling down the girls face as she looked around for a some way to get away from the crazy blonde in front of her.

"Don't even try to get away Emily." Alison stepped close to the girl. "I will always be able to find you." Emily could now see that Alison was holding rope. The blonde grabbed both her hands with a strength Emily didn't know she possessed. She tied Emily's hands behind her back and drug her to the waters edge. Emily at this point was trying to hold back the tears running down her face. Not want Alison to get any satisfaction out of this.

Emily closed her eyes once more, concentrating on calling Paige to her, or at least long enough to give the girl her trail. Alison was busying herself with something behind Emily, that she could not see. Alison stepped around to the front of Emily, she began to lift Emily's shirt off of her.

"What are you doing? Stop!" Emily was trying to get out of Alison's hands.

"Well I am not going to wash you off with your clothes still on. And then I won't have to bother taking them off of you when I have my way with you. I'm going to fuck you so good that you forget about that pup you think you are in love with! And then I am going to kill you, maybe in front of her" Alison said.

A howl so loud, Emily was sure anyone close would have heard it, broke Alison's concentration.

"Did you call her here?" Alison yelled at Emily as she looked around to see where it had come from.

Alison then hit Emily so hard in the head with a rock that the brunette fell back against the ground. Emily could still see and hear everything around her, but it was like she couldn't lift her own body up. When she tried to sit up a sharp pain in her chest made her stop.

"Call her! Now!" Alison demanded. "I would love nothing more than to kill you in front of her!" Emily saw her. Saw the big wolf come running into view. She knew she would be safe. Following Paige were the other three, and Emily felt like a weight was lifted off of her. Alison turned around just in time to be tackled to the ground by Paige. Alison pushed the wolf off of her and got off the ground. The two started to circle each other until Paige was standing in front of Emily.

"Where is Shana?" Alison asked the beast in front of her.

"You mean that dog you left at Paige's? Don't worry, Toby took care of her." Spencer said. Emily didn't even see her turn into her human form. Spencer walked over to Emily and started to untie her. "It is over Alison!" Spencer yelled once Emily was free of the ropes.

Paige charged at Alison and knocked her down. Alison crawled to her bag laying a few feet away and grabbed a knife with Wolfsbane on it. She tucked the knife under her body, knowing that Paige was about to kill her, but she was going to make sue Paige went with her too.


	27. Awakening Chapter 26: Heartbeat

What is that noise, Emily thought. Every few seconds she could hear a faint beeping noise. She didn't want to leave the dream she was having. The one of her and Paige on one of their days alone. They were the best days, and they were the best dreams Emily could have.

Beep. Emily could now hear voices around her. She could hear someone asking if she was waking up. She could feel someone touching her hand, and then a pinch on her hand. She could hear her mother crying and her father talking. But she couldn't pick out her voice. She couldn't feel her touch. She knew she had to be here. She wouldn't leave her alone. And then like a dream, Emily though of the last time she saw her, trying to piece together why she wasn't here.

_Paige was now standing over Alison, growling and scratching at the ground underneath her paws. Emily opened her eyes one last time to look at Paige. She saw two movements at once. Paige moving her jaws to Alison's neck, and Alison raising her hand that held the knife. Alison's knife made contact with Paige's chest right before Paige clamped her jaws shut on the girl. Emily heard a strangled howl from Paige's mouth that was wrapped around the blonde's neck before she heard bones breaking. Alison's lifeless body falling to the forest ground, blood leaving her neck from where Paige had bit down so hard. Paige began moving towards Emily, slowly turning into her human form. Tears streamed down Emily's face when she saw the blood stained shirt of the girl, the glassy look in Paige's eyes. Paige reached Emily and layed down beside her, placing her hand over the girls heart. _

_"My favorite sound." Paige said. It was the last thing Emily heard leave the girls lips before Toby picked her up and started to run away. Emily tried to fight against the boy, but she was too weak and too tired. She had a weird feeling in her chest the further away from Paige that she got, causing her pain until she eventually passed out. _

The memory wakes Emily up. She can now see that she is laying in a hospital bed. Her mother and father are standing by her bed. Toby is in the corner watching her every movement with Hannah. A nurse is looking Emily over and her parents are talking to the doctor.

"Where is she?" Emily asked, her voice betraying her as tears stream down her face. The doctor and nurse excused themselves.

"Honey." Pam starts to say.

"No. Where is she?" Emily asks again.

"Emily, it was bad. We couldn't get Paige cleaned up fast enough, couldn't get the poison out fast enough. She had lost a lot of blood." Hannah was cut off by her own throat closing off, tears leaving her eyes.

"Did she?" Emily couldn't even finish her sentence.

"No, she didn't. But Emily, she hasn't woken up since." Toby said.

"So where is she?" Emily asked again.

"Two rooms down. I cleaned the poison out as best I could before we brought her here for the other injuries. Emily, you and her have been out of it for three days now." Hannah explained.

"I want to see her." Emily said, starting to get up.

"You need to understand that she might not heal from this, she might not wake up." Hannah said, her tears coming out faster now.

"I can make her wake up." Emily said as she swung her legs over the side of the bed. She didn't care that her broken ribs were screaming for her to sit back down, or that her vision was getting blury thanks to her blinding headache. All Emily wanted was Paige. She remembered Paige's dad saying how when their together, Paige could heal faster, better. She knew that Hannah had to of gotten all the poison out, or else Paige wouldn't habe made it three days. Wayne moved to help Emily but she raised her hand, haulting the man.

"What room?" Emily asked, more determined than ever to make it to Paige's side. Toby told her how to get to Paige's room and she was out the door. She moved slowly, four doors down to the one Toby had told her. When she entered the room, Emily began to cry at what she saw. Paige had a cut above her left eyebrow, bruises up and down her face. Emily could only imagine what she must have looked like compared to Paige. Wires and machines were hooked up to Paige, the annoying beeping from her room here too. But the difference was that Paige's was beeping at a slower pace than Emily's.

"Her heart rate is very low, they can't get it back up." Spencer spoke from the corner of the room. "She hasn't been alone once since we got her here."

"Thank you Spencer." Emily spoke, eyes never leaving Paige's face.

"I will leave you with her then." Spencer said. As she began to walk out, Emily stepped closer to Paige. Spencer noticed the beeping on the machine pick up a few paces. She stayed in the doorway watching as Emily slowly crawled up into bed with Paige, laying herself down beside the girl. All the while Paige's heart monitor was beeping fast a strong. Spencer heard feet shuffling behind her and turned to see a nurse coming towards Paige's room.

"Well I'll be." Said the nurse, looking in on the two girls.

"I told you to stick them together, they do better when their together. Always will." Spencer said, her and the nurse leaving the room.

"Paige, I love you so, so much, and I need you to open your eyes now. I need to see those big brown eyes. I know you are in there. I know you are tired, but please just open them for a little bit." Emily pleaded with the body beside her. When she got no response, she layed her head down on the girls chest, her ear to her heatbeat and whispered, "my favorite sound."


	28. Awakening Chapter 27: Heal

_"Emily, you need to eat." Wayne said. _

_"I'm not hungry." Emily said from her spot curled up on her bed. _

_"Emily, you know she wouldn't want you to do this. That girl was so full of life, don't waste yours away in this bed." Wayne said as he sat on the bed by his baby girl. _

_"I'm not Dad. It is just a bad day." Emily said as she curled into her fathers lap. "I still miss her, so much." _

_"It is going to take time baby girl. You two were close. You are allowed to have a few down days." Wayne said. _

_"It has been a year dad. How am I supposed to get over her if I still have set backs after a year?" Emily asked. _

_"You know what you need? Some space. Get away from here. Your Aunt Ella, she said that you could come up at stay with her until me and your mother get there. It would only be a few weeks before me and her get there. But maybe it would be good to get out of her sooner." Wayne said. _

_"You mean it? You guys would let me go early? I would love to spend some time there before the swim season starts, and school." Emily said. _

_"Me and your mother had been discussing it. It will really help you Em. We all miss Maya." Wayne said. _

_Three days later Emily stood outside of the Montgomery house taking some of her things out of the moving van that arrived. She was grabbing things she would need at Aria's until her parents arrived. That is the first day she saw Paige. The taller brunette came around the corner of the street in shorts and a tank top. Her skin was just lightly sun kissed from the early summer weather. _

_When the brunette looked up and saw Emily, a big goofy smile on her face, she waved at Emily. Returning the wave to the girl as she continued running past the van, Emily turned and watched her leave, checking out her ass as she did. It was the first time Emily had checked someone out in over a year. The first time anyone had sparked any sort of fire in her. _

_"Checking out the locals already?" Aria asked from her spot in the truck. _

_"Who was that?" Emily asked. _

_"Paige McCullers. She is actually one of the co-captains for the swim team, and she plays for your team." Aria said with a wink. Paige McCullers. Emily couldn't wait to see that girl in a bathing suit. Maybe moving here won't be such a bad thing, Emily thought_.

Emily opened her eyes and looked at the same white walls of the hospital she has been in for over a week now. She refused to go home. She didn't want to leave Paige's side. Afraid that the girl would let go if Emily wasn't around. Maya dying broke her heart. But if something would happen to the girl whose hand she was currently holding tightly, she would die. She knew she would.

Paige held her heart. She loved Emily selflessly. She woke up wanting Emily to feel loved, and she had succeeded. Emily felt it. Emily saw it in the way Paige looked at her. And that was all Emily wanted now. She wanted the girl to wake up and look at her with all that love in her eyes. She wanted to return it to her.

Paige's heartbeat had steadily increased over the past few days. The doctor had been in to check on her, telling Emily it was a good sign. Lisa had been in once a day to check on her daughter, but knew not to get between Emily and her. Emily being around Paige right now was key in her daughter waking back up. It was only a matter of time.

Spencer, Toby, Caleb and Hannah had been hard at work all week transferring to the area. They decided that they were better in numbers and would move to Rosewood. They would all go to the same school and live relatively close. None of the group wanted to take a risk of another incident like Alison's happening again.

They would each take turns coming in to see Paige and check on Emily. They knew that when Paige woke, if something had happened to the girl, Paige would never let them forget it. Spencer and Hannah always made sure that Emily was showering, bringing her fresh clothes everyday. The boys made sure that she was eating. At first, she didn't want bothered, content to just lay beside Paige until the girl woke. Toby eventually got through to her, convincing her that Paige would want her smelling fresh and to be healthy when she woke.

Nine days. That is how long Paige had been in the coma. It took nine days of Emily patiently waiting to get to this moment. Emily had just settled down beside Paige, resting her head on the pillow beside her head. She was running her finger through her hair, gazing upon her face.

"I love you." Emily knew she had heard it.

"Paige?" She whispered back.

"But you are being creepy." Paige replied, the corner of her lips turning slightly upwards.

"Baby, look at me." Emily said in a slightly demanding tone. Paige turned her head to look at Emily, wincing at how bad her head hurt. How bad everything hurt.

"Hi." Emily said, starting to cry.

"I'm fine Em." Paige said, moving her hand up to cup Emily's face, wiping at the tears with her thumb.

"Paige, you have been in a coma for nine days, I have missed you so much, please just let me cry my happy tears and look at you." Emily said not bothering to hide how emotional she was.

"Nine days? Feels like I just went to bed." Paige paused before asking her next question. "What happened with Alison?"

"Paige, you had to do it. It was the only way to stop her." Emily didn't know how to really tell Paige what had happened.

"I killed her." Paige said taking to weight from Emily.

"Yes." Emily then went on to tell Paige how Alison was the one that killed Maya. How she was angry with Paige for stealing Emily away. What she had planned to do to Emily for Paige found them.

"I will always find you, I promise." Paige said as soon as Emily was done.

"I know that. You have proved that to me. I just really don't want you out of my sight for awhile." Emily said, laying her head on Paige's chest, snuggling into the girl as much as she could without hurting her. With that Paige drifted off again.

_"Paige, sweetie, we need to talk." Lisa said. _

_"Is that why you got me out of school early Momma?" A five year old Paige asked. _

_"Yes baby girl." Lisa said. _

_"Where is Daddy?" Paige asked. _

_"Honey, sit down here with me." Lisa said, patting the couch, Paige crawling up beside her. "There has been an accident Paige. Honey, your father, he died this morning in a car accident." Lisa said. Her eyes filling with forced tears. She could never tell her daughter the truth if she didn't have the werewolf gene. She had to make sure Paige believed her. _

_"Daddy is gone?" Paige asked, tears steaming down her little face. She may not have understood, but seeing her mother cry made Paige upset. _

_"Yes, baby." Lisa said, pulling her daughter into her, comforting the little girl. _

_There was no funeral. No ceremony. The woman just moved on by themselves. Paige never forgot her father, but she had to be strong for her mother. Lisa would see Nick in his wolf form watching over his woman now and then. It was a comfort to know Nick was still around. Paige opened her eyes slightly to see the man standing in front of her. The room was dark and she was in a haze from her pain medication. "Dad?" Paige whispered out, but the man just turned and walked out of the room._

"Paige, wake up. It is just a dream." Paige opened her eyes to see Pam Fields looking at her. Looking down to the weight on her side, Paige saw Emily laying beside her. She tightened her arm around the girl, Emily mumbling incoherent words.

"What were you dreaming about Paige? You looked pretty upset." Pam asked.

"It was about my dad. About the day my mom told me he died." Paige whispered, not wanting to wake Emily up.

"But Emily told me that he has been helping you out recently." Pam said confused.

Paige went on to explain to Pam exactly what was going on her with her father. How her mother had gotten sick. How her father took that away from her, knowing it would kill him. How they both kept the secret that they would never share, if Paige didn't turn into a werewolf. How her father reappeared to help her, but that it was killing him. The whole time Paige was explaining the story to Pam, the woman looked at her with unshed tears.

"I don't know what to say, Paige, I had no idea. Emily never said anything." Pam said as she raised a hand and layed it on Paige's arms.

"Would, would you do that for Emily if it were you two?"

"I would do anything to make sure Emily was alive and healthy. I would do anything to protect her. I am in this bed because I did just that." Paige said, looking down at her girl.

"Paige, for a long time I never accepted my daughter being gay. I wasted so much time. Time when I could have just embraced it and loved her, instead of fighting with her. And then she brought you home. And she told us about you being a werewolf. Wayne accepted it, but I didn't. I couldn't understand. I didn't want to. I didn't like that you two were together all the time. I was jealous. I just wanted my little girl to come home. Alone. But I don't want that anymore. I want you around her as much as possible. I can see that you love her. I was wrong to think the way I did." Pam said.

"Mrs. Fields, it is ok." Paige said.

"It isn't. I was wrong about you two, I see that." Pam said, squeezing Paige's arm.

"Mom?" Emily stirred, sitting up a little when she saw her mother.

"Hi Emmy, I was just telling Paige that the doctor has decided to let her go home today. He will be in in a little but to discharge you. Emily, bring Paige to the house. Your father and I will be leaving tomorrow, so you two can just stay there. You can take care of Paige, get her feeling better. So I am going to go, I will see you two at home later. Paige, your mother is going to be here to pick you two up." Pam said, leaving the room.

"Hi baby." Paige said, pulling Emily to her so she could kiss her. She slipped her hand into Emily's hair, pulling the girl into a deeper kiss. Emily put her hand to Paige's chest and pushed her back a little, disconnecting their lips.

"Paige, listen." The beeping of her machines increased with their kissing. "We can't over work your heart right now."

"Then you will have to leave." Paige said, pulling Emily so that their foreheads rested against each other. "You don't have to kiss me to get my heartbeat up Emily. It is a good thing, it is what will make me heal faster. Heal faster so that we can use that house we will have all to ourselves." This made Emily smirk.

"Paige McCullers, do you ever think of anything else?" Emily asked.

"Hey I am just projecting what you are thinking. What you are feeling. You are forgetting that I can hear what you are thinking If I just concentrate. That I can always feel what you are thinking." Paige said, defending herself.

The doctor came in an hour later to discharge Paige. Giving Paige specific instructions on what to do to heal properly while at home. Paige was trying really hard not to laugh, she could see that Emily was doing to same from her spot across the room in a chair. Paige knew that she would heal properly, that Emily would make sure that the girl took it easy until she was one hundred percent.

"Ready to go home?" Emily asked. Paige perked up at the word, almost getting too excited. "I can see the dog characteristics coming out more and more." Emily said with a laugh.

"I am just so happy to be going home with you. That we will get to be alone. So yes, lets go home." Emily wheeled Paige out of the hospital and helped her into Lisa's car. She climbed into the back seat with Paige and held her hand all the way to the Field's.


	29. Awakening Chapter 28: After

Paige entered the Fields house, will help from Emily, only to be engulfed in a hug by Pam. Paige flinched in pain as Pam squeezed tight, groaning slighty.

"Oh my God, I am sorry. I forgot about your injuries. It is just so nice to see you up walking around." Pam said.

"It is ok Pam. I will be good as new in a few days now that I am out of the hospital, I can focus on healing without nurses checking on me." Paige said to the woman.

"Mom, I really need to get Paige upstairs. She needs to lay down." Emily said.

"Here let me take her." Wayne said.

"Thank you daddy! Paige I will be right up, I am going to get you something to eat and drink so we can get you your medicine." Emily said. Wayne took Emily's spot by Paige and helped the girl upstairs.

"Now Paige, while we are gone, I would like you to respect this home. No parties. It is to be you and Emily, and your group of friends. But that is it. I know you are going to be layed up for a few days, so word of advice?" Wayne paused. "Let Emily take care of you. She is just like her mother, she loves to take care of something. And it will help her deal with this too."

"Yes sir." Paige said as Wayne stood and walked out of the room.

Paige closed her eyes and listened to the noise around her, letting the scent of being in Emily's bed fill her nose. She heard the girl downstairs talking to her parents, getting almost the same lecture that Paige just received. She then heard the girl descend the stairs. Paige counted to foot steps it took until the girl was at the door.

"26." Paige said.

"I'm sorry?" Emily asked, setting the tray on the table, she opened Paige's pills and handed her a sandwich.

"That is how many steps it took you to get here. It is easier to concentrate on you without a bunch of people around." Paige said, taking a few bites of her sandwich.

"Here take these." Emily said handing her the pills. "They will help you sleep a little bit. Are you finding it easier to use some of your gifts?"

"Now that I can concentrate, yes. But I feel that it is getting easier on its own. I can transform when I want to now." Paige took to pill and finished the glass of water Emily had given her.

"Ok, so lay back and get comfortable." Emily turned the Tv on across the room. "I will be right back, I am going to run this downstairs and say goodbye to mom and dad."

Paige didn't even hear Emily come back or her lay down beside her when Paige woke up a few hours later. She looked around the room taking in the colors of the walls. Soft pinks. A window seat in the corner. She also noted that with Emily being at Paige's the majority of the time, the girl hadn't bothered to unpack yet.

"Em, baby wake up. I have an idea." Paige whispered into Emily's ear. When the girl didn't stir, Paige thought of another way to wake her up. She began running her hand up and down Emily's back, slipping her hand under the girls shirt when she reached the bottom. She scratched lightly up and down, causing Emily to stir.

"I don't want to get up. Your too comfy." Emily said snuggling closer to Paige.

"Let's unpack all your boxes." Paige said.

"Why?" Emily asked, raising her head from Paige's chest.

"I want to see what is in the boxes. I want to know your past. What a better way than to unpack it at the same time?" Paige said.

"Is this because you can't physically help me do it?" Emily asked laughing, getting out of bed. "That is rather cruel." She adjusted Paige in the bed so she was propped up and could see Emily.

Emily started unpacking boxes, laughing along with Paige when she would find something embarrassing from her past. Like the baby clothes that he mother kept, or pictures from a really hot day in Texas when her hair was really frizzy. Trophies from her days of swimming when she was younger. Two hours later found the girls downstairs watching a movie eating the Pizza that Emily had ordered them. Lisa had called to check in on Paige and Emily just to make sure the girls had settled in ok and that Paige was taking her medicine. Paige insisting that she didn't need it, Emily forcing her. They made their way back to Emily's bed around midnight, Paige laying down and pulling Emily down on top of her, kissing her as soon as they made contact. Emily spent an hour showing Paige how grateful she was that the girl was alive and with her.

The next morning the girls found themselves in Emily's kitchen with the rest of the group eating breakfast. Paige sitting at the counter on a chair that was easy for her to get out of, watching Toby cook and talking over what had happened with Alison. Emily and Hannah were reading some magazine with the latest celebrity gossip and talking lowly to each other, but every now and then Hannah would snort out a laugh at something that was read.

"So how are you feeling?" Spencer asked Paige from her spot next to the girl.

"I feel great today. I hope this is my last run in with Wolfsbane for a long time. Emily keeps treating me like I am fragile." Paige said lowly, thinking the girl hadn't heard her.

"Just because you are special, doesn't mean I can't lose you!" Emily said loudly enough for Paige to hear, never taking her eyes off the magazine.

"She is right, there is so much out there that can kill us." Caleb said.

"Well why don't you give a list to Emily so she can baby proof the house." Paige said. After spending some time cooped up the girl was starting to show signs of it. She was snippy with everyone.

"Does someone need to go for a walk?" Emily asked, making Hannah laugh loudly beside her. Paige just turned and glared at both girls.

"I'm tired of being on house arrest! I need to go for a run!" Paige yelled back at the two, breaking the glass she was holding in her hand, cutting her palm. Emily jumped up to help Paige, but before she could get to the girl, Paige mumbled "I'm fine", and stalked out of the room.

"She has been getting more and more aggitated ever since the fight. I know she wants to go outside and be out of the house, but I can't let her do that. What if something happens to her? What if she gets hurt again?" Emily started to panic.

"Emily, breathe." Hannah said as she stepped to the girl, placing two hands on the girls arms to steadt her. "You have to let her go outside, she has to get exercise. Pent up energy isn't good for them. They start to lash out. She won't go out as long as it is what you wish, but she needs to." Hannah put her hands down and walked over to Caleb. The four other people in the room were all looking at Emily.

"We will keep an eye on her Emily, we promise. We are here now for good, we are not going anywhere." Toby said.


	30. Awakening Chapter 29: Future

"You know, if I acted that way towards Hannah I would have my ass handed to me. Did it heal ok?" Caleb asked.

"Yes it healed fine. And Hannah would hand you your ass?" She finished with a laugh.

"Hey, I may seem tough, but I am very afraid of that girl when she gets fired up. Plus, you know, she can withhold any sex." Caleb sad, lightly frowning.

"You are so weak." Paige laughed out.

"Yeah, well, just wait until Emily does it to you." Caleb said with a smirk.

"That won't happen." Paige said.

"Don't count on it." Emily said as she came into the bathroom. "Caleb, could you give us a minute or two? I need to have a chat with my 'mate'."

Caleb looked back at Paige with a smirk and walked ot of the bathroom. Emily shut the door behind him. The two girls stared at each other for several minutes. Neither one talking, just looking at each other.

"I can't hear your thoughts." Paige finally said.

"That is because I am not allowing you to. Spencer taught me a few things too." Emily said, crossing her hands over her chest. Paige stood up and stepped in front of Emily.

"Emily, I... I can't help how I feel. I feel all of this energy pent up, I need to run it off. I know I shouldn't of lashed out on you, but your keeping me in." Paige said.

"I know." Emily said. "Because I can't lose you."

"Your not going to." Paige said.

"I almost did!" Emily argued back.

Paige stood there, silent. She then asked Emily to close her eyes. Then she pulled her shirt off and grabbed Emily's hand. Paige took it and placed it on her chest, between her breast. Right where the blade had entered her.

"Keep your eyes closed. What do you feel Emily?" She asked.

"Your skin." Emily asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Anything else?" She asked, stepping closer to the girl.

"No?" Emily said questioningly.

"Open your eyes Em." Paige said.

When Emily opened her eyes she saw where Paige had placed her hands. What used to be an ugly pinch mark with bruises and dried blood was now smooth skin. Emily placed her other hand on Paige's hip and pulled the girl closer to her. Emily placed her lips on the spot her hand used to be on, feeling the girls warm skin under her lips. She put her now free hand around Paige's neck, resting her forehead on Paige's chest, face pressed between the girls breasts. They stood like this for about ten minutes.

"I love you Paige. I love you so much." Emily whispered.

"I love you too Em." Paige said.

"You can go out. Just, please be careful." She pulled her head back as she spoke to the girl. "I really would be so lost without you."

"What if I took you on a run with me?" Paige asked, pulling her shirt back on.

"I can't run that fast Paige, you know that." Emily said while laughing. She laughed harder when Paige grabbed her hand and drug her to the porch.

"I will carry you." Paige said, holding her hand out for Emily to take. "I will always carry you."

When Emily took Paige's hand the girl pulled her onto her back. When Emily was comfortable Paige took off, into the woods. Emily tightened her hold on Paige's neck, giggling into the girls neck and laughing loudly when Paige would jump over a log, or a rock. Then Paige got the perfect idea.

"Hold on." She told the girl, and when she felt Emily tighten her hold even more around her neck, Paige turned into her wolf form, running even faster than before.

Paige thought that at that moment, everything in her life was perfect. Emily was hers. Emily told her time and time again she would never leave her. And Paige would never leave her. And that gave Paige the comfort that maybe going through this, wasn't such a bad thing. That not being alone was going to make her change a whole lot easier. And for once, Paige was looking forward to her future. Her future with Emily. Her future with her gift. And the little future she had with her father, that she planned to make up for.

AN: And that is the end of Awakening. But don't worry, I am already working on another one that will jump ahead to their senior year, with flashbacks to things they learn about each other before then.


End file.
